AbiGaëlle
by What if life was a fanfiction
Summary: La vie de Jane et sa fille. À situer après l'épisode 16 de le saison 4. Rien ne m'appartient.
1. Prologue

**Attention, nouvelle suite de l'épisode numéro 16 de la saison 4. SPOILER. **

Maura : Mais Jane, que tiens-tu dans ta main?

Jane un peu nerveuse laissant entrevoir ce qui ce trouvait dans sa main.

Jane : Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Maura regarda Jane avec un regard triste, son rêve de former un jour un couple avec Jane venait de s'effondrer. Elle ne pourra alors jamais lui avouer la réelle nature de ses sentiments à son égard. Elle en était amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse, mais elle comprit alors que Jane et elle c'était impossible.


	2. Chapter 1: 16 ans plus tard

**16 ans plus tard :**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée carrière. Nous devons donc aller au travail de notre père. Pourquoi, pas avec notre mère. Je ne vois pas la différence, mais mon prof insistait. Je me souviens tellement bien de sa réaction quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il fallait être absolument avec notre père.

_« Moi : Excusé moi monsieur, pourquoi devons nous être absolument avec notre père? Je ne vois pas la différence._

_Prof : Il faut être avec votre père, car les pères ne sont pas toujours les plus présent alors vous aller pouvoir passer du temps avec ceux-ci._

_Moi : Je ne pourrais donc pas faire ce stage._

_Prof : Et pourquoi?_

_Moi : Car il y a des pères qui ne sont pas très présent, le mien n'est pas présent dans l'équation._

_Prof : Quoi?_

_Moi : Je ne connais pas mon père. Je ne sais pas qui est mon père. _

_Prof : Tu ne penses pas vraiment que tu es issu de l'immaculée conception?_

_Moi : Non, je ne suis pas idiote, je dis que je ne sais pas c'est qui mon père._

_Prof : Tu ne vas jamais passer des fins de semaine chez ton père._

_Moi : Non, je vous ai dit que je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je crois que lui-même ne le sais pas. Je n'ai jamais pensé demander._

_Prof : D'accord._

_Moi : Alors je vais être avec ma mère._

_Prof : Où vas-tu faire ton stage?_

_Moi : Dans les bureaux du Boston Police Departement. À la section criminelle._

_Prof : À alors, pour pas les dérangé est-ce que tu n'aurais pas un oncle ou un grand père, une amie de la famille avec qui tu pourrais passer la journée._

_Moi : Mon oncle et mon grand-père travaillent aussi à la criminelle et l'amie de ma mère est le médecin légiste en chef de l'État du Massachusetts._

_Prof : D'accord._

_Moi : J'aimerais passer la moitié de la journée avec ma mère et l'autre le médecin légiste en chef de l'État du Massachusetts._

_Prof : C'est bon »_

C'est pourquoi le jour de mon seizième anniversaire je vais au commissariat de police passer la moitié de la journée avec ma mère et l'autre moitié avec Maura. Ma fête. Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée que je déteste le plus au monde. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'être de trop le jour de mon anniversaire. On fête toujours en grand alors que ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'être seule. Le monde disent souvent que je ressens ce besoin de solitude du a un manque dans ma vie. Je ne ressens aucun manque dans ma vie. J'ai ma mère, mon oncle Frankie et Tommy, TJ, Nonna, Sean, Frost, Korsak et Maura. Maura est super cool. J'aime bien vivre avec Maura. C'est cool dans la même maison il y a les deux meilleurs amies du monde, ma mère et Maura et dans la maison d'amie il y a Nonna. C'est dommage Nonna déménage avec Sean. Je me demande bien qui va emménager dans la maison d'amie de Maura.

Je vais donc au commissariat avec ma mère. Arriver au commissariat, tous le monde se tut. Personne n'osa parler. C'est bizarre, car d'habitude quand je rentre dans cette pièce je deviens le centre d'attention. Tout le monde veut me parler. Je suis comme la mascotte de la criminelle. Tous le monde veut savoir comment va ma vie.

C'est vrai que j'ai une vie plutôt pas ordinaire. Une jeune fille de 16 ans qui se retrouve deux classe plus haute. J'aime bien être avec les plus vieux. Je suis dans la classe des 18 et 19 ans. Le même niveau que mon cousin TJ c'est plutôt cool. Les jeunes de mon âge sont immature, surtout les garçons. Tandis que la plupart des garçons de ma classe sont des hommes. J'ai même un gars de 21 ans, dans ma classe. Il est plutôt cool. Il se nomme Marco. Je l'aide pour ses examens, personne ne le sait. En fait, ma famille ne le sait pas, même pas TJ. Il n'approuverait pas car il a déjà fait plusieurs conneries dans sa jeunesse, il a été baladé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Il veut juste devenir quelqu'un de bien. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide.

Alors au commissariat, personne ne parle, tous le monde nous regardent. Il y a une tension. En plus d'être mon anniversaire, c'est le premier jour de mon oncle Frankie à la criminelle. Il ferra maintenant équipe avec Frost. Ma mère à donc besoin d'un nouveau coéquipier. J'espère que ce serra Raphaël, l'ancien coéquipier de ma mère, il y a longtemps. Il est assez marrant et mignon. Elle se mettra alors peut-être en couple avec lui. Même si je sais qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après que ma mère est demandée ce qui se passe, pourquoi personne ne parle. Sean sortie de son bureau et demanda a ma mère de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Elle me demanda alors de la suivre. C'est alors qu'elle me dit de venir avec elle


	3. Chapter 2: Le nouveau coéquipier

« Moi : C'est vrai!

Jane : Oui, tu passes l'avant midi avec moi alors viens.

Moi : cool »

Arrivé dans le bureau de Cavanaugh, il y avait un autre homme. Il était assis et on ne voyait pas sont visage.

« Jane : Oui capitaine!

Capitaine : Bonjour Jane, ah bonjour AbiGaëlle. Que fais tu ici?

Moi : C'est la journée stage aujourd'hui, je passe la moitié de la journée avec maman et l'autre moitié avec Maura. Est-ce que sa posse problème? Je peux toujours partir.

Capitaine : Bien non je trouve cela cool que ma petite fille passe la journée dans les bureaux de la police.

Moi : Merci grand-père. »

C'est vrai que Sean, n'était pas mon vrai grand-père, mais c'est tous comme. Il est présent depuis que je suis toutes petites.

« Jane : Qu'y a-t-il capitaine?

Capitaine : Assoies toi Jane!

Capitaine : Jane, je te présente ton nouveau coéqui…

Jane : Casey!

Casey : Jane!

Jane : Que fais-tu ici?!

Casey : Je travailles.

Jane : Sérieusement bordel Casey!

Moi :Vous vous connaissez?

Casey : O…

Jane :NON!

Moi : Ah bon!

Capitaine : Bon vous pouvez disposer, vous avez un meurtre sur les quais.

Casey : On y va!

Moi : Oui. »

Ma mère resta alors assise dans le bureau du capitaine et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Casey : Alors tu es la petite fille du capitaine.

Moi : En fait pas vraiment, je suis la fille du détective Rizzoli, alors j'ai grandi et Sean est en couple avec ma grand-mère.

Casey : À je vois, alors tu as décidé de passé ta journée carrière avec ta tante, mais pourquoi pas avec ton père, Frankie?

Moi : Je ne passe pas la journée avec ma tante, mais avec ma mère. Frankie est mon oncle.

Casey : JANE EST TA MÈRE!? »

C'est alors que ma mère réagit. Elle se leva d'un bon et elle nous rejoigna.

« Casey : Tu as une fille? T'as quel âge?

Moi : 16 ans aujourd'hui. »

Casey resta silencieux un moment

« Casey : Sérieusement!

Moi : Oui, il y a un problème. »

Casey regarda ma mère.

« Casey : Non. Alors Rizzoli et marier et a une belle jeune fille de seize ans? Et bien il s'en passe des choses en 17 ans.

Moi : 17 ans?

Casey : Oui je suis un ami de ta mère, il y a environ 17 ans j'ai décidé de continué d'être dans l'armée et je n'ai donc pas pu reparler à ta mère depuis. C'est vraiment dommage. J'ai manqué pleins de moments importants dans sa vie.

Jane : Bon nous avons un cas. AbiGaëlle, peux-tu allé chercher Maura en bas s'il vous plaît.

Moi : Pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas?

Jane : VA L'A CHERCHER! Elle va être contente de te voir.

Moi : Mais je l'ai vue ce matin en me levant, comme à tous les matins, tous les jours. On habite ensemble.

Casey : Tu habites avec Maura?

Jane : OUI! VA CHERCHER MAURA!

Moi : D'accord, d'accord, d'accord. »

Je parties alors à la morgue chercher Maura.


	4. Chapter 3: La conversation

« Casey : Pour être coéquipier, il faut être complètement honnête, pas vrai Jane.

Jane : Effectivement, alors pour…

Casey : Est-ce que c'est ma fille?

Jane : Euh. Non!

Casey : Ah bon car si je fais le calcul, sa donne en plein dans notre période de fréquentation.

Jane : Et alors!

Casey : Donc à moins que tu m'aies trompé, c'est ma fille.

Jane : Que fais-tu du fait que j'aurais pu avoir une liaison après ton départ.

Casey : Elle est née à terme ou pas?

Jane : 9 mois de grossesse pile, pourquoi?

Casey : Alors tu m'as trompé?

Jane : Non, oui, peut-être!

Casey : Alors, je te le demande alors une dernière fois, c'est ma fille?

Jane : Théoriquement ou pratiquement?

Casey : Les deux!

Jane : Théoriquement oui. Pratiquement non, tu ne l'as pas déclaré et tu avais jusqu'à ces un an c'est trop tard.

Casey : Mais je ne savais pas.

Jane : Et alors, tu n'étais pas présent. Tu étais je ne sais où avec l'armée américaine.

Casey : Mais, est-ce qu'elle le sait?

Jane : Non et c'est bien comme ça.

Casey : Qui le sait?

Jane : Personne.

Casey : Alors tous le monde.

Jane : Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

Casey : Jane, ils ne sont pas idiots. Tu n'es pas du genre à t'envoyé en l'air avec le premier venu et garder son enfant.

Jane : Qu'en sais-tu ? Et tu sais très bien que je ne m'aurais jamais fait avorté et la donné en adoption après avoir vu sa jolie binette.

Casey : Ok, est-ce qu'on lui dit?

Jane : NON! Je t'ai dit que c'était mieux comme cela.

Casey : Elle n'est pas idiote, elle me ressemble. Elle comprendra par elle-même.

Jane : Tu ne lui dis pas. Pas tous de suite.

Casey : Tu ne crois pas qu'elle serrait contente de savoir qui est son père le jour de ses 16 ans? »

Et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le rez-de-chaussée. En même temps Maura et moi sortions de l'ascenseur menant de la morgue au rez-de-chaussée.

« Casey : Maura!

Maura :Casey!

Casey : Sa fait un bail!

Maura : Effectivement

Jane : On y va?

Maura et Casey : Oui! »

Bon dieu qu'ils ont l'air de ce détester ces deux là. La tension est énorme dans la voiture alors que Casey et moi sommes assis à l'arrière, ma mère fait tous pour meubler la conversation empêchant même Casey de répondre. On dirait plus un monologue, qu'autre choses. Un monologue vraiment inutile. C'est pathétique ça façon de réagir à la présence de Casey. On dirait une adolescente, qui veux cacher qu'elle à le bégin pour le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Ma mère s'arrête enfin de parler.


	5. Chapter 4: L'intérogatoire

« Casey : Alors AbiGaëlle, je ne savais pas qu'à ton niveau scolaire on fessait des stages comme cela, il me semble que j'avais environ 18 ans quand j'en ai fait, mais c'est vrai que de nos jours ça à bien changer.

Moi : Je vais à l'école avec des gens de 18 et 19 ans, j'ai sauté deux classes.

Casey : Ah ok. Comment trouves tu ca d'être avec les plus vieux?

Moi : Cool, enfin des gens mature, des adultes, des vrais hommes et pas des gamins.

Casey : Des hommes? As-tu un petit ami?

Moi : Euh… je suis désolé mais je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas.

Jane : Alors c'est moi qui posse la question. As-tu un petit ami?

Moi : Je te réponds la même chose. Et on est arrivé. »

Je descendis alors de la voiture avec le sourire aux lèvres, ma mère fulminait dans la voiture. Ça lui apprendra à agir de la sorte, on dirait parfois que c'est moi la mère et elle l'enfant.

« Jane : Et si que ça me regarde! »

Maura dit tous bas, pour elle-même plus que d'autre chose, mais ma mère compris.

« Maura : Et Casey aussi.

Jane : QUOI!

Maura : Rien.

Moi : Non.

Jane : Quoi non.

Moi : Arrêtez de vous chicaner la journée risque d'être longue si elle continue comme cela. Donc non je n'ai pas de petit ami. On va le voir ce corps.

Casey : Tu sais que tu es une jeune fille de seize ans pas comme les autres.

Moi : Normal je suis une Rizzoli.

Casey : Touché. »

Casey et moi éclations de rire quand Maura nous ramena à l'ordre. Il fallait bien aller voir ce corps.


	6. Chapter 5: Le SMS

Cela fessait bien une heure que nous étions sur la scène de crime quand mon téléphone fit un son, qui est supposé m'avertir que j'ai un SMS entrant. Je m'excusa au près des gens et je leur dis que j'allais le fermé.

Avant de le fermé je regardai rapidement qui c'était, même si je savais pertinemment qui c'était.

Comment va ta journée?

Super, mais j'aurais du trouver quelqu'un d'autre

Comment ça?

Désolé je suis sur une scène de crime on parle tantôt.

À plus.

« Jane : C'est qui?

Moi : TJ. »

J'aurais jamais du répondre aussi vite que ça, elle ne me croyait vraiment pas.

Après deux heures environ. Nous rentions tous au poste.

Arrivé dans le bureau de la criminelle, Frankie ce précipita vers moi et je vis qu'il était avec TJ.


	7. Chapter 6: Le paquet mystère

« Frankie : AbiGaëlle, tu as reçu un paquet pour toi! »

Tous le monde se turent de nouveau et regardèrent vers moi.

« Moi : Pourquoi tous le monde se tait aujourd'hui, ne me regarder pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas plus c'est quoi.

Un détective au fond de la salle : Tel mère, tel fille.

Moi : J'espère, ne connaissant pas mon père j'espère que je ressemble à ma mère.

Le même détective : Tel père, tel fille.

Moi : Hein?

Le même détective : Laisse.

TJ : Tu regarde.

Moi : Oui, oui. »

J'allai ouvrir la boîte sous les yeux de tout le monde. Dans la boîte il y avait deux sac à dos. Un bleu et un rose. Avec un petit mot.

Joyeuse anniversaire,

Passe une belle journée, même si elle a pas bien commencé.

Passe une belle fin de semaine.

Bon visionnement!

J'ouvris alors le sac à dos bleu, il y avait un pyjama à pattes rose. Un DVD portatif et l'intégrale de la série Bones et un ipod shuffle tactile rose et un autre mot.

Pour l' IPod il y a seulement les deux chansons qui me fait me fait penser à nous, quand il en aura d'autre, je les ajouterais.

Je regardai la liste de lecture et je vis les deux chansons. La première se nomme Dirty little secret et la deuxième I wanna. Dans le deuxième sac à dos, il y avait plusieurs sacs de bonbons, de pop corn de chips ainsi que des boissons gazeuses.

Je pris alors mon téléphone et j'envoyai le message suivant.

Merci beaucoup, pour tous.

C'est très apprécié.

De rien.

Est-ce que le pyjama te fait?

J'enfilai alors mon pyjama par-dessus mes vêtements, pris un selfie et lui envoya.

Comme un gant ;P

Quand est-ce que tu dines?

On mange ensemble?

Ouais à notre place habituelle dans 20.

Cool.

En passant sexy dans ton pyjama :P

Cool, alors je l'enlève pas.:P

o.O

Je rangeais mes choses et mes messages quand ma mère ce décidai alors à parler.

« Jane : Mais c'est de qui ça?

Moi : Je vais dîner!

Jane : Mais, tu n'enlève pas ton pyjama?

Moi : Non!

TJ :Je t'accompagnes?

Moi : Non, c'est bon je peux manger seul. »

Je partis alors avec les deux sacs à dos. Les écouteurs de mon nouveau Ipod dans les oreils.

« Moi : Je reviens dans une heure!

Jane : Mais, tu n'as pas ton lunch! »

C'était trop tard, je n'ai rien entendu.


	8. Chapter 7: La route

« TJ : J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne va prendre ce genre de lunch.

Jane : TJ! Quand même, elle n'a que seize ans.

TJ : Désolé, marraine, mais c'est une des plus convoité à l'école. C'est drôle, car généralement elle les envoie sur les roses, mais je crois qu'il en a un qui a gagné le gros lot.

Frankie : TJ!

TJ : Mais quoi, vous l'avez regardé dernièrement. C'est plus une petite fille, mais bien une femme. »

En me rendant au Common Boston Park, j'écoutai alors les deux chansons que Marco avait mis sur le Ipod. La première I wanna :

**I ****never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
It's me for you**

**Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
Cause it's never gotta be the truth  
To far for you**

**But can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday that all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect rhyme**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**

**Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away  
So far for you**

**Can you hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday that all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect rhyme**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**

**Tonight I'm weak  
It's just another day without you  
I can't sleep  
I gave away the world for you to**

**Hear me say  
Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out  
I gotta hold you somehow  
All I wanna do is touch you**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday that all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect rhyme**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
But all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect rhyme**

**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
And when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me**

La deuxième est Dirty little secret.

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret**

**Who has to know  
Who has to know**

Deux très bonnes chansons j'aime bien. Après avoir écouté les chansons deux fois chaque, j'arrive donc au par et j'aperçue Marco qui m'attendais avec un pique-nique.


	9. Chapter 8: Marco

« Moi : Merde j'ai oublié mon lunch.

Marco : Ah ce n'est pas grave, j'avais prévue le coup.

Moi : Hein.

Marco : Je t'ai préparé un repas spécial. Tu m'as dit que ton sandwich préféré était beurre de cacahouète, banane, guimauve et chocolat, donc je t'en ai fait un et je t'ai acheté un Ice Cap. Tu m'as dit que tu en buvais toujours un le jour de ton anniversaire, car pour toi ça annonçais ta fête, les vacances et le début de l'été.

Moi : Merci, je t'adore.

Marco : De rien, en plus c'est le plus grand format.

Moi : T'es le meilleur.

Marco : Je sais!

Moi : Enfle toi pas trop la tête.

Marco : Quoi de neuf?

Moi : J'ai la mère la mère la plus compliqué et la plus naïve sur terre.

Marco : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Moi : En plus d'être mon anniversaire et la journée carrière, elle c'est vu attitrer un nouveau coéquipier aujourd'hui.

Marco : Tu m'as dit qu'elle était contente d'avoir un nouveau coéquipier.

Moi : Moi aussi je pensais cela, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qui est son nouveau coéquipier.

Marco : Ce n'est pas … qui déjà… ah oui Raphaël.

Moi : Non, mais plutôt un certain Casey, qui sort tous droit de l'armée.

Marco : Et qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas contente. Elle est déçu de ne pas faire équipe avec Raphaël?

Moi : Peut-être, mais je crois que c'est plutôt le fait qu'il soit partir pour je ne sais où il a environ 17 ans et qu'il me ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau.

Marco : Il ne peut pas te ressembler tant que ça.

Moi : Il me ressemble plus, que je ressemble au Rizzoli.

Marco : Ça se peut pas on dirait que toi et TJ êtes des frères et sœurs.

Moi : Si je te dis que je lui ressemble plus que ça.

Marco : Et qu'est-ce que ça fait à ta mère que son nouveau coéquipier te ressemble.

Moi : Idiot, il connaissait ma mère il y a 17 ans et il me ressemble plus que moi je ressemble à ma famille, alors?

Marco : Alors c'est peut-être ton père!

Moi : BINGO! Tu as deviné.

Marco : Oui peut-être un frère à lui?

Moi : Peut-être, mais c'est juste hypothétique.

Marco : Il a du attraper l'air quand il t'a vu si c'est ton père.

Moi : Justement. Bon changeons de sujet, toi quoi de neuf?

Marco : J'emménage dans mon appartement demain. Enfin un vrai chez-moi, à personne d'autre.

Moi : Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide, ça serrait cool de faire ça à deux, a moins que tu es d'autre gens.

Marco : Non, c'est bon tu peux m'aider si tu veux, mais qu'advient t'il de ton visionnage de Bones.

Moi : Ah je t'aiderais et on le regardera ensemble après, ça serra plus cool.

Marco : D'accord.

Moi : Alors on se retrouve ici demain matin à 7 :00.

Marco : C'est bon pour moi. »

On continuait à manger et à parler de tout et de rien quand Marco dit :

« Marco : Ce n'est pas ta mère et TJ et chez pas qui là-bas?

Moi : Merde oui, faudrait que j'aille les rejoindre, je t'aide à ramasser?

Marco : Non c'est bon va les rejoindre.

Moi : Merci je t'adore.

Marco : Moi aussi à demain.

Moi : À demain! »

C'est alors que je rejoignais ma famille.


	10. Chapter 9: Le dîner de famille

Pendant ce temps. Ma mère, TJ, Frankie, Frost, Maura, Nonna, Sean et Tommy décidaient d'aller dîner au Common Boston Park.

« Jane : Je me demande bien où est passé Abi. Elle est tellement bizarre depuis qu'elle à su que tu déménageais Ma'.

Nonna : Tu insinus que c'est de ma faute, si ma petite fille est plus secrète.

Jane : Non Ma'

TJ : Elle est là!

Jane : Hein où.

TJ : Là, sous le grand saule. Dans les bras de chez pas qui. Elle mange chez pas quoi.

Jane : Comment tu sais que c'est elle, on je ne vois même pas son visage.

TJ : Tu connais d'autre personne qui se balade en pyjama à patte rose dans Boston aujourd'hui en cette belle journée où il doit approcher les 35 degrés.

Jane : Non. Mais c'est qui ce type avec elle.

TJ : Je ne sais pas.

Jane : Je vais voir.

Maura : Non Jane, elle va penser que tu l'espionne, tu es sur son dos souvent c'est temps si.

Jane : Je ne suis pas sur son dos.

Maura : Jane je vis avec vous je te signale.

Jane : Bordel, je veux juste savoir ce qui se trame avec ma fille.

Tommy : Ce qui se trame avec ta fille, c'est qu'elle devient une femme.

Frankie : Elle vient par ici.

Moi : Salut, que faites-vous là ?

Jane : On est venu diner toi?

Moi : Je me baladais.

Jane : Ah bon, tu as oublié ton lunch tous à l'heure, tiens assieds toi et manger.

Moi : Non merci, j'ai déjà mangé.

Jane : Tu as déjà mangé?

Moi : Nonna, comment va ton emménagement?

Nonna : Bien ma chérie.

Moi : Cool. Félicitation à vous deux.

Nonna et Sean : Merci.

Moi : Maura? Tu sais qui emménage dans ta maison d'amies?

Maura : Non, c'est une réquisition du gouvernement, alors surement quelqu'un du gouvernement.

Moi : Comme un ancien militaire?

Mara : Possiblement.

Moi : Comme Casey par exemple.

Tommy et Nonna : Tu connais Casey?!

Moi : Ouais, c'est le nouveau coéquipier de maman.

Nonna : Tu l'es a mis coéquipier!

Sean : Ouais, je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème, c'est un bonne agent tous comme Jane…

Moi : Ouais, c'est quoi le problème.

Nonna : Le problème Sean c'est que…

Jane : C'est qu'il n'y en a pas, je suis heureuse de retrouver un ancien ami sain et sauf et de pouvoir reprendre contact avec lui.

Maura : Tu pense reprendre contact avec lui?

TJ : Quel genre de contact?

Tommy : TJ!

TJ : Désolé Jane.

Jane : C'est bon, et bien oui je travaille avec lui je vais pas mal être obligé de le voir.

Maura : Ah bon.

Moi : Bon on retourne au boulot, je crois que Maura à une autopsie à faire.

Maura : Et toi une autopsie à regarder.

Moi : Youpie.

Maura : Sarcastique?

Tout le monde : Oui.

Nonna : Oublier pas le souper ce soir.

Moi : Oups, j'avais oublié, je me suis prévue autre chose.

Nonna : Comment as-tu pu oublier c'est ton propre anniversaire. On fait la même choser à chaque année.

Moi : Justement un vent de fraicheur, ça ferrai pas de tors, mais vous pouvez toujours le faire ce souper, sans moi.

Frankie : Pour ton anniversaire, sans toi.

Moi : Pourquoi pas.

Tommy : Parce que on ne peut pas fêter ton anniversaire si tu es pas là.

Moi : Partez une nouvelle mode.

TJ : Pourquoi pas.

Moi : Merci TJ, au moins une personne de ma chère famille n'est pas bornée.

Jane : ABIGAËLLE RIZZOLI!

Moi : Désolé.

Jane : Qu'à tu de prévue.

Moi : Euh… shopping.

Jane : Avec qui?

Moi : Non mais c'est quoi cette interrogatoire.

Jane : Avec qui?

Moi : Des copines.

Jane : Quelles copines?

Moi : Les filles là.

Jane : Quelles filles?

Moi : Ah mais il faut tous t'expliquer à toi, j'ai passé l'âge de rapporter tous mes faits et geste à ma maman. Sérieux. AHGR »

Et je retournai au poste laissant ma famille en plan.


	11. Chapter 10: Et si?

« Jane : Je vais l'étriper, cette gosse!

Nonna : Jane!

Jane : T'as vue comment elle me parle. Comment elle nous laisse en plan pour ce soir.

Nonna : Jane, elle veut juste que tu la laisse tranquille, elle grandit.

Jane : Non sérieusement, alors pourquoi elle se promène en pyjama à patte en pleins

Boston?

TJ : Surement pour la même raison pour laquelle elle n'a pas diné avec nous et qu'elle a reçu ce paquet tous à l'heure.

Maura, Tommy, Nonna et Sean : Elle a reçu quoi.

Jane : Je ne sais pas trop. Il y avait deux sacs à dos, un rose, un bleu. J'ai vu qu'il y avait deux mots qu'elle ne ma pas laisser lire et un ipod ainsi que son pyjama rose. Quand elle a vu ce qu'il y avait dans les boites elle a immédiatement envoyé un SMS. Elle a enfilé son pyjama et elle a envoyé une photo de celui-ci et elle a reçu un SMS et elle a décidé de le gardé et elle est partie diner sans rien dire.

Nonna : C'est peut-être ton père pour les cadeaux.

Jane : Je ne crois pas il ne la pas vue depuis qu'elle a quoi 13 ans. Elle a été passée deux semaines chez lui et puis pouf elle ne veut plus jamais en entendre parler et elle ne veut plus mettre les pieds en Floride.

TJ : Ça je ne l'ai jamais compris, pourtant nos deux semaines ce sont bien passé.

Jane : C'est ce Pa' dit aussi.

Frost : Bizarre!

Jane : Effectivement, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée TJ?

TJ : Non à part le voisin Jake, ne viens plus me voir depuis qu'Abi ne viens plus, rien n'a changé.

Jane : Jake, ne viens plus te voir et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire?

TJ : Je ne croyais pas que c'était important. Ce l'est?

Frankie : Mais oui idiot!

Tommy : Et ne parle pas comme ça à mon fils.

TJ : Ça va Pa'

Sean : Donc il c'est passé quoi entre Abi et ce Jake?

TJ : Je ne sais pas, ils s'entendaient bien. C'est vrai qu'il lui tournait autour, mais elle l'envoyait balader et moi je ne laissais pas ses mains ce balader. Il avait rien de mieux à faire que de tourné à l'entour d'une gamine de 13 ans alors qu'il en avait 16.

Maura : Elle l'a peut-être envoyé sur les roses une fois de trop. »

Maura avait dit cela tout bas, pour que personne ne l'entende. Elle n'avait pas envie d'imaginer ces scénarios. J'étais comme ça fille, cela lui faisait mal, mais malheureusement Jane avait entendu.

« Jane : Qu'insinues tu Maura?

Maura : Quoi?

Jane : Tu as dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être envoyé sur les roses une fois de trop! Que veux-tu dire?

Maura : Euh…. Euh… euh… »

C'est alors que le téléphone de Maura lui indiqua qu'elle avait un message. Elle le prit aussitôt pour essayé de ce sortir de cette conversation gênante.

Alors tu viens pour l'autopsie, on n'a pas toute la journée.

Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

« Maura : Je dois y aller, Abi m'attend.

Jane : Maura attends on n'a pas fini!

Maura : Désolé Jane. »

Et elle partit sans un au revoir. Jane s'inquiétait. Le reste de la famille retourna à ses occupations dans le silence et le malaise. Tous le monde se demandait vraiment si cela avait pu m'arrivé, à moi.


	12. Chapter 11: La morgue

Maura arriva alors à la morgue. Pensive, est-ce qu'elle avait raison. Elle espérait que non. Elle fut alors sortie de ses pensées.

« Moi : Salut Maura t'es prête?

Maura : Euh… oui! On passe au vestiaire pour ce changer avant.

Moi : Okay!

Maura : Viens. »

Rendu au vestiaire, nous prenions chacune une tenue d'autopsie. Maura commença à se changer alors que moi j'allai dans une cabine pour me changer. Je n'avais pas envie de me changer devant Maura. Maura s'en rendit compte.

_Maura : Peut-être que c'est juste la puberté. Son corps subit des transformations et elle ne veut pas ce montré. Elle n'a pas de raison de se cacher, elle à de belles formes, pas trop grosses, pas trop petites ainsi qu'elle n'a pas de sur poids. Bizarre. Je sortis de la cabine à ce moment, sous le regard interrogateur de Maura. _

« Moi : On y va.

Maura : Oui.

Moi : Cool. »

On entra alors à la morgue en même temps que ma mère. Elle me regardait bizarrement. Elle me détaillait du regard comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ou si elle ne m'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

« Moi : J'ai quelques choses de travers?

Jane : Parles moi sur un autre ton jeune fille!

Moi : Ouais c'est ça.

Jane : ABI…

Moi : Alors j'ai quelques choses de travers?

Jane : Non!

Moi : Alors arrête de me dévisager comme cela.

Jane : Je ne te dévisage pas.

Maura : Oui Jane.

Jane : Maura.

Maura : AbiGaëlle, peux-tu aller me chercher un autre bloc note dans mon bureau, cela est défectueux.

Moi : Oui j'y vais.

Jane : Maura ton bloc note va très bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

Maura : Laisse la respirer, un peu on sait tous qu'il se passe quelque chose mais c'est certainement pas en la traitant comme ça que tu vas arriver à quelque choses.

Jane : Je suis inquiète Maura.

Maura : Moi aussi Jane.

Moi : Tiens Maura!

Maura : Merci! »

Après l'autopsie je retournai donc à la maison avec maman et Maura.


	13. Chapter 12: Le retour à la maison

« Moi : Il faudrait que je termine mon rapport de stage avant de partir pour le shopping avec les filles.

Jane : D'accord. »

Arrivé à la maison, il y avait un paquet accroché à la poigné de porte avec mon nom inscrit dessus. Je m'empressai alors de l'ouvrir. C'était un collier avec un pendentif en or. Le pendentif est la moitié d'un cœur avec un petit « M » gravé sur le côté, a peine visible.

Merci beaucoup, il est superbe.

C'est cool en j'ai l'autre moitié.

Ami(s) pour la vie.

On dirait un gosse de 7 ans avec ses idéo.

Plus 8 ans ;P

D'accord

« Jane : C'est de qui?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, pourquoi?

Jane : Tu ne sais pas alors à qui envoies-tu des SMS.

Moi : Je demandais à Lindsay si c'était elle. Elle m'a déjà parlé de collier d'amitié comme quand on était gosse.

Jane : Cela ne ressemble pas du tous à un bracelet d'amitié. »

Pendant ce temps, Nonna, Sean, Tommy, TJ, Frankie, Frost, Korsak et Raphaël arrivèrent.

« Moi : Mais, je te dis que je ne sais pas.

Jane : Donne-moi ton téléphone.

Moi : NON!

Jane : DONNE-MOI TON TÉLÉPHONE!

Moi : NON! Je vais faire du shopping avec les filles.

Jane : Et ton compte rendu de stage?

Moi : Sa peut attendre!

Jane : Rentre pas trop tard, on part tôt demain.

Moi : On part où?

Jane : Pour la Floride.

Moi : POURQUOI?

Jane : Aller voir ton grand-père.

Moi : Sa serra sans moi.

Jane : Oh que oui, tu viendras voir ton grand-père.

Moi : Non.

Jane : Rentre pas trop tard on part à 9 :00.

Moi : Ouais c'est ça.

Jane : Tu rentres quand?

Moi : Si je rentre! Bonne soirée tout le monde. »

Et je partis laissant tous le monde mal à l'aise et ma mère furieuse.


	14. Chapter 13: La fuite

Je me rendis au Common Boston Park sous le sole.

Peux-tu venir me rejoindre, à notre endroit.

SVP.

T'a pas un diner de famille.

SVP

J'arrive tous de suite.

10 minutes plus tard, Marco était assieds à côté de moi avec un Ice Cap format géant.

« Marco : Tiens c'est pour toi!

Moi : Merci.

Marco : De rien, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Moi : Ma mère est tellement AGRH…

Marco : Pourquoi?

Moi : Elle n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions à propos de ma vie.

Marco : Mais elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Moi : Il a s'inquiété et me materné comme elle le fait.

Marco : Il faut la comprendre, elle est confronté à des atrocités tout les jours, elle ne veut pas que cela t'arrive.

Moi : Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut éviter, même si elle me materne comme ça et je crois plus que c'est le refoulement d'une frustration sexuelle qui la met dans cet état que d'autre chose.

Marco : Qu'as-tu prétexté pour partir comme ça?

Moi : Shopping avec les filles.

Marco : À quelle heure tu dois rentrer?

Moi : Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas quand je rentrerais.

Marco : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

Moi : Que je devais être prête pour partir chez mon grand-père demain matin à 9 :00.

Marco : Cool, tu vas chez ton grand-père, il habite où?

Moi : Pas cool et en Floride.

Marco : Ah bon, allez viens rentrons il commence à faire froid.

C'est alors que Marco envoya un SMS.

TJ, dit à la mère d'Abi de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Je la ramène demain.

Elle serra la pour le départ chez son grand-père.


	15. Chapter 14: 514-555-6795

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hills, le diné se passa dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de TJ sonna.

« TJ : Désolé.

Maura : C'est bon prends le. »

TJ regarda alors le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne connaissait pas ce numéro, qui avait bien pu lui donner. Lorsqu'il lu le message cela le rassura et l'inquiéta en même temps.

TJ, dit à la mère d'Abi de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Je la ramène demain.

Elle serra la pour le départ chez son grand-père.

« TJ : Euh Jane…

Jane : Oui.

TJ : Tu ne dois pas t'inquiété pour Abi.

Jane : Elle ta écrit!?

TJ : Non.

Jane : Alors pourquoi tu dis ça?

TJ : J'ai reçu un SMS disant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle serrait la demain pour le départ chez Nonno.

Jane : Qui te l'a envoyé, une de ses amies?

TJ : Je ne sais pas pourtant je connais toutes ses amies et j'ai leur numéro de téléphone.

Jane : C'est quoi le numéro de téléphone?

TJ : 514-555-6795

Frost : Je fais des recherches pour savoir qui c'est?

Jane : Oui!

Maura : Non!

Jane : Pourquoi?

Maura : Si elle l'apprend, tu perdras le peu de confiance qui lui reste envers toi.

Jane : Elle ne l'apprendra pas et tu n'es pas sa mère à ce que je sache! Regarde qui c'est Frost.

Frost : Numéro privé et portable jetable désolé.

Jane : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec quelqu'un qui a un portable jetable. On peut voir si elle contacte se numéro souvent?

Frost : Pas sans mandat pour le relevé de téléphone.

Jane : Mais je l'ai moi ce relevé de téléphone.

Maura : Ne fait pas sa Jane. »

Jane ce leva et alla chercher le dernier relevé de téléphone qu'elle avait reçu.

« Jane : TJ tu peux me redire le numéro de téléphone s'il vous plaît.

TJ :…

Jane : **TJ!**

TJ : Désolé Jane, mais je ne ferrais pas sa à Abi, si elle a donné mon numéro de téléphone à cette personne c'est qu'elle a confiance en moi. Je ne veux pas que cela change.

Jane : Frost?

Frost : ...

Jane : **FROST!**

Frost : 514-555-6795

Jane : Merci! »

Elle prit alors un surligneur et raya tous les fois que ce numéro revenait.

« Jane : Il revient trop de fois, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tu es sur TJ de ne pas savoir qui c'est.

TJ : Je t'assure Jane je ne sais pas qui c'est. Bon moi je m'en vais tu va trop loin Jane.

Tout le monde : Moi aussi.

Jane : Allé pas me dire que vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passe avec Abi, je ne vous croirais pas.

Nonna : Si mais pas de cette façon. »

Et tout le monde parti sans dire un mot.


	16. Chapter 15: Je t'aime mais

« Jane : Quelle belle fête d'anniversaire. La fêtée n'est même pas là, je me chicane avec ma famille et avec ma propre fille le jour de son anniversaire.

Maura : Je suis désolé Jane, mais tu es allé trop loin.

Jane : Maura, je m'inquiète, elle est de plus en plus secrète et renfermé sur elle-même. Ce n'est plus la petite fille que j'ai connu. Quelque chose la changer.

Maura : Je sais Jane, je vis aussi avec cette jeune fille depuis qu'elle est né. Je la considère comme ma fille.

Jane : Elle te considère aussi comme sa mère.

Maura : ... ouais

Jane : Quoi? Sais-tu quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Maura : Elle nous considère comme ses parents, car elle nous voit comme un couple.

Jane : Mais on n'est pas un couple.

Maura : Je sais. »

Maura dit cela en détournant le visage. Elle était déçue. Lorsque Jane et moi avions emménagé avec elle, elle c'était dit que peut-être un jour nous formions un semblant de famille. Les repas tous les trois, les grasses matinées à trois quand j'étais gosse, les soirées films et pizza, les sorties au zoo, etc. lui avait fait croire cela, mais avec l'arrivé de Casey tous allait changer. En plus Jane venait de lui dire qu'elle et Jane n'était pas un couple.

« Jane : Et Maura qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Maura n'en pouvait plus elle ne pouvait plus garder ce secret pour elle. Avec la pression du retour imminent de Casey de la vie de Jane et la mienne. La pression de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait. Elle craqua. Elle se retourna et pris subitement le visage de Jane entre ses mains. Quelques instants plus tard, ses lèvres capturaient celles de ma mère. Pour un long baiser langoureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les baisers se concrétisaient en autre choses, Jane se sépara de Maura.

« Jane : Je suis désolé Maura, mais je ne peux pas. »

Maura baissa la tête et elle pleura. Elle se dit que sa relation avec Jane était terminée. Qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant. Ma mère souleva alors le menton de Maura pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux et voir qu'elle était sincère.

« Jane : Maura, regarde-moi. Je t'aime, mais ce soir je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas où est ma fille, notre fille. Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça.

Maura : Quoi?

Jane : Je t'aime et je veux que nous retrouvions notre fille.

Maura : Notre fille?

Jane : Oui Maura, c'est notre fille, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Maura : Je t'aime Jane!

Jane : Moi aussi je t'aime Maura. »

Et elles s'endormirent sur le canapé du salon, chacune dans les bras de l'autre en attendant que je rentre.


	17. Chapter 16: L'appartement

« Moi : Belle appartement!

Marco : Ce n'est pas le luxe un petit trois pièces mais c'est à moi.

Moi : C'est génial.

Marco : Que veux-tu faire ce soir?

Moi : Peut-être t'aider à emménager, parce que je dois aller en Floride demain alors je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Même si c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire, je n'ai pas envie que ma mère mettent toutes les flics de Boston à ma recherche tu pourrais avoir des ennuies.

Marco : Ah non pas ce soir, que préfère tu faire pour te détendre?

Moi : Mettre la musique à fond, me coucher dans un lit et…

Marco : Et?

Moi : Regarder le plafond et parler.

Marco : Excellent choix.

Moi : Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire mais tu es parfait.

Marco : Je sais. »

Et nous nous endormions vers 2 :30 du matin après avoir parler de tous et de rien. À 7 :00, Marco me réveilla avec un déjeuner au lit.


	18. Chapter 17: Le réveil

« Marco : Bon matin.

Moi : Bon matin. Comment ça ce fait que tu n'as pas de copine, tu es l'homme parfait.

Marco : Euh… En fait… Je ne sais. Aller mange ça va être froid et tu dois partir bientôt tu veux surement ramasser quelque trucs avant de partir chez ton grand-père.

Moi : Ouais et ton cadeau va m'être utile là-bas.

Marco : Tant mieux. »

Je rentrai chez moi à 8 :00 pile. Je vis alors ma mère et Maura étendu sur le canapé en cuillère. J'immortalisai alors le moment avec mon téléphone et décida le les réveiller.

« Moi : Je suis rentrée les tourtereaux!

Jane : Abi, mais où étais-tu passé?

Moi : À Boston. Bon je vais préparer mes trucs pour aller voir mon cher Nonno.

Maura : Parle à ta mère sur un autre ton AbiGaëlle!

Moi : Maura défends sa douce moitié, il était temps, félicitation à vous deux. Avoir su je serrai parti de la maison sans rien dire bien avant. Bon je vous laisse les amoureux, j'ai un peu moins d'une heure pour me préparer à aller dans la pire ville du monde, vive Miami et ses…

Jane : Miami et ses?

Moi : Surprises.

Jane : Miami et ses surprises?!

Moi : Oui. »

Je partis dans ma chambre pour commencer à rassembler mes affaires.

« Moi : COMBIEN DE TEMPS ON PARS ?


	19. Chapter 18: Le problème

Jane : Trois jours. Dit moi Abi, pourquoi tu n'es pas ravie d'aller voir ton grand-père?

Moi : Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de voir mon grand-père. Si il venait me voir à Boston, je serrai contente.

Jane : Alors c'est Jake le problème? »

Moi : … Jake…»

Je me retournai et fit semblant d'être trop occupé pour parlé, mais ma mère n'en tenu pas compte et elle me prit les mains m'entraina vers le lit et nous nous assoyons.

« Jane : Abi, il faut me parler si il c'est passé quelques choses avec Jake?

Moi :maman…

Jane : Abi parle moi s'il te plait.

Moi : Maman… y a pas de problème.

Jane : Abi. Ne me ment pas.

Moi : Maman.

Jane : S'il te plait.

Moi : Il n'a pas de problème.

Jane : Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus aller à Miami?

Moi : Trop chaud. Je n'aime pas Miami.

Jane : Soudainement, tu n'aime plus Miami soudainement.

Moi : Je n'ai jamais aimé Miami.

Jane : Ah bon ce n'est pas ce que je pensais.

Moi : C'est bon je suis prête. »


	20. Chapter 19: Miami

Nous partions donc pour l'aéroport accompagné de TJ, Tommy et Frankie. Arrivé à la maison de mon grand-père, tout le monde épiais ma réaction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils sont tant préoccupé par moi, je ne vaux pas grand-chose, juste une petite fille sans importance qu'est-ce que cela change. Je sortie de la voiture, regarda la maison de Jake et me précipita à l'intérieur de la maison de mon grand-père. Je ne cognai même pas, pourtant c'est ce que toute personne aurait fait après trois ans d'absence, mais j'avais qu'une seul envie, me coucher dans mon lit et essayé repriser normalement. Je n'avais aucun envie que ma famille voie que j'étais entrain de faire une crisse d'anxiété avec hyperventilation et oui, à vivre avec Maura on s'y connait un peu en médecine.

J'avais définitivement besoin de partir de ce quartier, mais comment je suis pris ici pour trois jours, je devais trouver un moyen de me calmer j'envoyai donc un message à Marco.

J'étouffe

Relaxe, ça doit faire quoi même pas 10 minutes que tu es a Miami.

J'étouffe faut que je sorte d'ici

Va courir sa va te calmer.

Pas fou merci, tu me sauves la vie.

De rien, je le refais n'importe quand.

3

3\. Texte moi, quand tu auras fini je veux savoir si tu va mieux

Si non je serrai obliger de jouer les princes et d'aller te sauver

On a passé l'âge de jouer au prince et à la princesse

Il n'y a pas d'âge avec toi

D'accord à tantôt

A+

Je me précipitais alors au rez-de-chaussée, où Nonno embrassait le reste de la famille.

« Nonno : AbiGaëlle, ça fait longtemps! Je suis heureux que tu sois venu! »

Il me fit un câlin et il me détailla des yeux.

« Nonno : Tu as grandis, tu as changé! »

C'est alors que Jake, sortie d'un coin de la pièce.

« Jake : Effectivement, salut Abi!

Moi : Je vais courir! »

Et je partis subitement courir, j'avais besoin de sortir de là au plus rapidement. Ce n'était même plus un besoin, c'était vital. Je courus alors pendant un bon moment sur la plage, j'arrivais à un belvédère. Je montais, les marches du belvédère lorsque je me sentis observer. Je retournai alors à la maison de Nonno.


	21. Chapter 20: Le coup de chaleur

Arriver à la maison de mon grand-père, je me dirigeai alors vers la douche extérieur, arriver à celle-ci je la mis en marche laissant couler l'eau froide sur mon corps. Lorsque mes vêtements mouillé commençaient à coller sur mon corps en sueur je réalisai alors que j'étais à bout de souffle. Je n'étouffais plus, mais j'étais juste essoufflé et exténuer.

« TJ : Merde Abi, ça fait environ deux heures que t'es parti sans rien dire! »

Tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

« Moi : J'ai dis que j'étais partie courir.

TJ : Pendant deux heures?

Moi : On dirait que … »

Et je m'effondrai alors dans les bras de mon cousin.

« TJ : Maura, Jane venez m'aider vite! »

Ma mère et Maura arrivèrent en trombe. Lorsque ma mère me vit étendu sur le sol inconsciente, tous son monde s'effondra.

« Maura : Que c'est-il passé?

TJ : Je lui ai demandé où elle étais passé, elle ma dit qu'elle était partie courir, j'ai dit pendant deux heures et elle a dit on dirait que… et elle c'est effondré!

Maura : Surement un coup de chaleur, on va la coucher dans son lit. Frankie et Tommy vous voulez bien la monté en haut. TJ, va me chercher des bouteilles d'eau fraiche. Jane des serviettes mouillées.

Jake : Moi qu'est-ce que je fais pour aider?

Maura : Rentre chez toi!

Jake : Mais…

Maura : RENTRE CHEZ TOI!

Jake : D'accord… Frank vous me tenez au courant?

Nonno : Oui Jake, je t'appelle dès que l'on a des nouvelles.

Maura : Monsieur Rizzoli pouvez vous mettre l'air climatisé un peu plus fort au deuxième étage.

Nonno : Oui je le fais immédiatement. »


	22. Chapter 21: Attaché? Non! pas encore

C'est alors que Frankie et Tommy me montèrent à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils me déposèrent dans mon lit, je revenais à moi. Je me défis immédiatement de leur bras et regarda autour de moi pour savoir où j'étais. La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est de me faire faire la moral par mon cousin. Je m'aperçois alors que je suis couché dans mon lit et que Maura, ma mère, Frankie, TJ, Tommy et Nonno me regardent.

« Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. Y-a-t'il quelqu'un de mort. »

Ma mère éclata de rire, mais un rire plutôt nerveux.

« TJ : Non.

Moi : Alors pourquoi c'est tête d'enterrement?

Maura : Tu t'es évanouie.

Moi : Ah bon.

Jane : Ah juste ça!

Moi : Oui.

Maura : Tu as couru jusqu'à épuisement, pourquoi?

Moi : Me sentir vivante.

Jane : Te sentir vivante!

Moi : Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu frappe sur ton sac de sable à t'en ouvrir les mains? »

Ma mère ne répondit pas, elle savait que j'avais raison, nous sommes des Rizzoli, nous nous connaissons tellement bien.

« Moi : Bon je vais, aller sur la plage!

Maura : Non! Tu reste ici, tu dois te reposer dors un peu.

Moi : Non je vais bien.

Maura : Tu dois dormir un peu!

Moi : Non!

Tommy : N'attends pas que nous soyons obligés de t'attacher au lit. »

Tommy avait dit ça en rigolant, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Les gens dans la pièce ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction de ma part. Tout mon corps se crispa à l'idée d'être encore attacher à un lit, que ça soit pour mon bien ou non. Mon regard étais vide, mon esprit n'étais plus dans cette pièce de la maison de mon grand-père, mais bien dans cette foutue cave. Pourquoi ça, pourquoi maintenant, ce n'est pas le temps, pas devant eux. Après avoir revécu la scène, je réussi à parler, mais tous le monde c'était rendu compte de mon malaise.

« Moi : Non…non…non…pas encore »dis-je encore en transe.


	23. Chapter 22: L'oubli

Dans ma tête, j'étais encore là-bas, mais mon corps se trouve belle et bien dans la, dans cette chambre avec ma famille et non dans cette cave, je me répétais cette phrase dans ma tête sans arrêt quand je compris que ma mère me parlait depuis un bon moment attendant une réaction de ma part.

« Jane : Abi, Abi, calme toi, relaxe, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : Je vais dormir laisser moi tranquille!

Jane : Mais, Abi!

Moi : Laissez-moi tranquille! »

C'est alors que je vis le reste de ma famille avec un air préoccuper. Ils me regardaient tous, ils attendaient des explications, mais je n'en avais pas la force, pas maintenant. Je me retournai alors sur le coté afin de leur faire comprendre que je voulais être seul. Ils partirent à contre cœur.

Je pleurai en silence pendant au moins deux bonnes heures lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Ma mère entra. Je fis semblant de dormir lorsque ma mère me réveilla.

« Jane : Abi, Abi, ton téléphone sonne depuis deux heures, je crois que c'est important. Répond!

Moi : Quoi?

Jane : Ton téléphone! »

C'est alors que je pris mon téléphone, 514-555-6795, Marco. Merde, j'ai complètement oublié de le rappeler et Merde.

« Moi : Et merde, je l'ai complètement oublié.

Jane : Mais qui? »

C'est alors que je décrochai avant la dernière sonnerie.


	24. Chapter 23: Le téléphone

« Moi : Allo, désolé, désolé, vraiment désolé! Je t'ai complètement oublié.

Marco : Abi, ah que c'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

Moi : C'est aussi bon d'entendre la tienne. Je suis désolé.

Marco : C'est bon, au moins il ne t'est rien arrivé.

Moi :…

Marco : Abi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Moi : Rien!

Marco : Abi?

Moi : J'ai juste eu un petit malaise après avoir été courir, je dois avoir trop couru.

Marco : Quoi, est-ce que tu va bien?

Moi : Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas, relaxe.

Marco : T'es sur, je préfèrerais le voir de moi-même?

Moi : Tu ne vas quand même pas venir en Floride, pour voir comment je me portes après un simple coup de chaleur.

Marco : Pourquoi pas?

Moi : Mais, chéri c'est un simple coup de chaleur?

Marco : Quoi?

Moi : Un simple coup de chaleur.

Marco : Tu t'es évanoui?

Moi : Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien.

Marco : J'arrive tous te suite.

Moi : Non! »

Marco raccrocha et merde il venait en Floride pour voir comment j'allais mais il était fou.

« Jane : Chérie?

Moi : Quoi?

Jane : Tu as dit chérie, avec qui tu parlais?

Moi : Avec une amie!

Jane : Tu appelle tes amies chérie.

Moi : Ouais!

Jane : Abi soit honnête avec moi.

Moi : Je serrais honnête avec toi quand tu le seras avec moi!

Jane : Je ne te cache rien!

Moi : Ah non! »

Et je me levai pour aller voir mon grand-père, j'avais besoin de savoir si je pouvais lui emprunter son ordinateur, j'avais besoin de savoir l'horaire de bus en direction de l'aéroport. Je reçu alors un SMS de Marco.

Je te texte quand mon avion décolle, je prends le prochain vol dans environ une heure

Okay, j'irais te chercher à l'aéroport.

Tu résideras où

À l'hôtel de l'aéroport je reste deux jours.

Ton vol de retour part à quelle heure?

21 :00 avec Jet Blue.

Et merde on n'est sur le même vol et avec TJ.

On n'est sur le même vol, avec TJ.

Cool, le vol du retour serra plus intéressant.

Ouais un peu.

Bon je pars pour l'aéroport

A+

A+

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je cherchais mon grand-père. Je le vis alors à l'extérieur sur la terrasse, il parlait avec un homme de dos.


	25. Chapter 24: Monsieur Brown

« Moi : Nonno, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur, j'ai besoin de connaitre l'horaire de bus pour le centre-ville?

Nonno : Oui, il est sur mon bureau dans ma chambre.

Moi : Merci. »

C'est alors que j'entendis l'homme me parler, je n'y avais pas porté attention avant mais j'aurais peut-être du.

« Brandon : Ah bin, ah bin, AbiGaëlle Rizzoli, ça fait un bail, que je ne t'ai pas vue.

Moi : Monsieur Brown.

Brandon : Comment va l'école sans moi? Les cours ne sont pas trop pénibles?

Moi : Ce n'est pas pareil, comment vont les cours en Floride? »

Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est cent fois mieux, il ne m'embête plus et je n'ai pas à subir les foudres des moindres faits et geste de ma mère.

C'est alors que ma mère arriva sur la terrasse.

Brandon : Jane, comment ça va?

Jane : Brandon, ca va et toi?

Brandon : Encore mieux quand tu es la! Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à dîner ce soir?

Jane : Désolé mais je ne suis pas disponible.

Brandon : Alors un autre soir? »

J'espérais tellement que ma mère lui dise oui, il me laisserait peut-être tranquille.

« Jane : Brandon, je veux dire… je ne suis plus célibataire.

Moi : Ah oui, ah bon!

Brandon : Qui est l'heureux élu? »

C'est alors que Maura arriva a son tours sur la terrasse.

« Jane : En fait l'heureuse élu c'est Maura! »

Elles s'embrassèrent alors tendrement sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de signer mon arrêt de mort. J'étais quand même heureuse que ma mère et Maura s'affiche ensemble. Jake qui avait assisté à la scène de son balcon me regardait pour savoir si j'allais bien.

« Brandon : Félicitation!

Jane : Merci. Pa' moi et Maura aurait besoin de ton aide tu viens?

Nonno : Oui j'arrive. »

C'est alors que ma mère, Maura et nonno rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour aller faire je ne sais quoi.

Brandon s'approcha de moi, un peu trop près je reculai jusqu'à ce que je sois adossé au mur de la maison de mon grand-père. Brandon se pencha à mon oreille pour me dire tous bas, mais fermement.

« Brandon : Ça tu va me le payer vraiment cher Abi! »

Il parti sans un regard, je dégluti difficilement et accota ma tête sur le mur tout en fermant les yeux et pleurant en silence. C'est alors que des bras musclé m'encerclèrent.

« Jake : Chut! Abi, calme-toi. Je ne laisserais pas mon père te faire du mal une autre fois. »


	26. Chapter 25: La gaffe!

C'est alors que mes bras encerclèrent le corps de Jake, je me sentais tellement bien dans les bras de mon sauveur. J'ai enfin eu le courage de retrouver mon meilleur ami. C'est alors que le reste de la famille arrivèrent et me virent dans les bras de Jake.

« TJ : Je ne comprend pu rien! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas capable de sentir Jake.

Moi : Il n'y a seulement qu'avec Marco, que je me suis senti aussi bien qu'avec Jake, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'adore.

Tous : Marco!? »

Merde pourquoi j'avais dit ça, les gars étaient des anciens amis de Marco, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne se parlent plus.

« Jake : TJ est-ce qu'elle parle du Marco a qui tu lui a mis un coup de poing en plein figure parce qu'il a dit qu'il voulait faire tous plein d'enfant à ta cousine?

TJ : Jake, as-tu toujours le numéro de téléphone de Marco, je l'avais supprimé de mes contact.

Jake : Oui c'est le 514-555-6795 pourquoi?

TJ : Tu as passé la nuit avec Marco?!

Moi : On n'a pas couché ens…oui on a dormi… pourquoi on a cette conversation!

Jane : Qui est Marco?

TJ : Un abruti de première qui…

Moi : Ta gueule TJ, c'est simplement un garçon de ma classe, c'est mon ami. »

Jake avait l'air jaloux lorsqu'il dit :

« Jake : J'ai été ton meilleur ami et on n'a jamais dormi ensemble!

Moi : On était jeune.

Jake : Justement, il n'y avait aucun arrière pensé.

Moi : Ah non?

Jake : Enfin si mais… ah ce n'est pas grave on est dans un pays libre tu fais ce que tu veux.

Moi : A ce que je saches j'ai rien a te demander on est pas ensemble.

Jake : Ouais c'est ça, bon moi j'y vais-je dois aller surveiller mon père!

Tommy : Surveiller ton père?

Moi : Laisse Tommy.

Jane : Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ce Marco?

Moi : Désolé, mais ça ne te regarde pas!

Jane : Oh que si ça me regarde AbiGaëlle Rizzoli, tu es ma fille.

Moi : Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde aucunement comme la tienne va, je te posse pas de question et j'attends que tu en face autant.

TJ : Tu couches avec Marco, je vais lui éclaté la tronche!

Moi : Non, il ne se passe rien avec Marco, c'est mon ami.

TJ : Ah oui, et tu pense qu'un gars de 21 ans peut vouloir être juste l'ami d'une petite fille d'à peine 16 ans?

Moi : Oui.

Frankie, Jane, Maura, Tommy et Nonno : IL A 21 ANS!

Moi : Bon je dois me rendre au centre ville je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviens. »


	27. Chapter 26: Qui est Marco?

J'avais besoin de sortir de la pour ma propre sécurité et celle de Marco, mais je savais que cela ne serrai pas si simple que ça de sortir de là.

« Jane : C'est lui qui t'a envoyé tous ses cadeaux, les sacs à dos, le pyjama, le Ipod et le collier? C'est avec lui que tu es allé dîner l'autre jour? C'est lui qui t'a téléphoné tout à l'heure et que tu as appelé chérie? C'est lui qui vient voir comment tu vas?

TJ : Il vient en Floride? Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure!

Moi : Laisse le tranquille, il ne ta rien fait, c'est juste un ami! »

Je partis alors de la maison en trombe voulant attraper le premier bus pour le centre-ville. Je désactivai alors le GPS de mon téléphone pour être vraiment seul et ne pas avoir la moitié de la criminelle de Boston avec moi.

Avant que ma mère n'ai le temps de m'attraper, j'étais dans l'autobus pour je ne sais où. Elle retourna donc à l'intérieur, pour avoir une bonne conversation avec TJ pour savoir qui était ce Marco, qui tournait visiblement à l'entour de sa fille.

« Jane : TJ c'est qui ce Marco?

TJ : Marco Saint-Pierre, ancien ami. C'est un abruti de première qui pense seulement à se reproduire. Le plus de filles qu'il peut, le plus souvent qu'il peut, n'importe où. C'est une racaille de première, il a été arrêté pour quelques petits délits avant. Balloté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil depuis l'âge de 15 ans lorsque ses parents on été arrêter pour trafic de drogues, d'armes et sexuelle. Il a doublé plusieurs fois. C'est totalement le contraire d'Abi, il a 21 ans et il est dans la classe d'Abi. En fait un gars vraiment pas fréquentable, je crois qu'il deal toujours. Je vais lui explosé la tronche si il a osé la touché, ou même si il a juste osé la regarder. Je le laisserai pas faire du mal à Abi, c'est comme ma sœur, elle compte tellement pour moi.

Jane : Il faut la trouver je crois qu'il vient ici pour voir Abi! »

C'est alors que ma mère appela Frost pour savoir où je me trouvais.

« Jane :Frost c'est Jane est-ce que tu peux retracé où le cellulaire de ma fille se trouve s'il vous plaît?

Frost : Oui, pourquoi?

Jane : Je crois qu'elle va aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Frost : Jane elle à désactivé son GPS.

Jane : Merde!

Maura : Langage Jane!

Jane : Est-ce que tu peux regarder si un certain Marco Saint-Pierre serra sur un vol Boston-Miami s'il vous plaît?

Frost : Oui, il atterrit dans environ 5 minutes pourquoi?

Jane : Okay, merci je dois y aller. Bye.

Frost : Bye. »


	28. Chapter 27: La combinaison génétique

Je venais tous juste d'arrivé à l'aéroport, le voyage en autobus avait été plus long que prévu, Marco allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre cela faisait environ une demi-heure qu'il avait atterrit. Je ne remarquai pas que ma famille était entassé dans un coin, ils se fessaient discret. C'est alors que Marco arriva avec sa valise, lorsqu'il me vit, il vient immédiatement à ma rencontre. À environ deux mètre de moi il laissa sa valise et il me fit un gros câlin, ce que je ne mis attendais pas du tout.

« Marco : Oh mon dieu, tu m'as manqué, j'étais tellement inquiet.

Moi : Oh, mais on se calme. Ça fait à peine dix heures que nous nous sommes vu.

Marco : Dix longues heures.

Moi : Seriez-vous accro monsieur Saint-Pierre?

Marco : Pas du tout madame Rizzoli! :)

Moi : On devrait partir, ma famille sait probablement que tu es ici, et il faudrait partir avant qu'ils débarquent, si tu veux rester en vie.

Marco : Ouais je suppose que TJ ne ma pas aidé à faire bonne impression?

Moi : Non pas vraiment alors comme ça monsieur se prend un coup, car il veut des enfants avec moi?

Marco : Écoute Abi, chaque homme recherche la combinaison de génétique parfaite, alors que toi et moi, nous serrions la combinaison génétique parfaite.

Moi : Pas juste génétiquement parfait »

Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.


	29. Chapter 28: Le pervers?

Pendant ce temps, ma famille me regardait moi et Marco lors de nos retrouvailles. Méchante séparation, à peine dix heures. Lorsque Marco me pris dans ses bras, TJ éclata.

« TJ : Non mais pour qui il se prend lui! »

Et il se dirigea vers nous, jusqu'à se que Maura se précipite derrière lui pour le stopper dans son élan.

« Maura : TJ attends!

TJ : Attendre quoi?

Jane : Effectivement attendre quoi Maura?

Maura : Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée de leur faire une scène à l'aéroport. Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée tout court de faire une scène dans un aéroport!

Tommy : Alors on laisse Abi sortir avec ce ….ce…pervers?

Maura : Tu ne sais pas si c'est un pervers!

Frakie JR. : Ah non un homme de 21 ans qui traine avec une jeune fille de 16 ans c'est quoi?

Maura : On ne sait pas ce qui se passe entre ce jeune homme et Abi. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je pense que s'il y avait quelque chose de grave, Abi nous en parlerait.

Jane : Sérieusement, je te signale que nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle ne voulait plus venir chez son grand-père.

TJ : Je ne pense pas que Nonno et Jake soit le problème.

Nonno : J'espère que je ne suis pas le problème.

Frankie JR. : Ils partent dans la navette pour l'hôtel.


	30. Chapter 29: Enfin!

**Rien ne m'appartiens bonne lecture.**

**M**

Arriver à l'hôtel, Marco du prendre la seul chambre restante, la suite nuptial. C'est rigolo, car durant tout le trajet je me disais que Marco pourrais bien m'aider à oublier tous mes problèmes, ma mère, le fait que je sois partis de chez moi et de chez mon grand-père, mais surtout Brandon Brown. Marco pourrait peut-être me le faire oublier et surement m'aider avec mon blocage. J'ai confiance en lui, je l'aime bien, il est gentil et sexy. Et oui, je dois l'avoué du haut de ses 6 pieds 2 pouces, lorsque ses beaux bleu clairs se posse sur moi il me fait vibrer. J'ai souvent rêvé de ses grandes et fortes mains sur mon corps, de nos poitrines l'une sur l'autre. Sauf que lorsque dans ma tête, nos rapports devenaient plus importants je ne pouvais retirer l'enfoiré de Brown de ma tête. Il me gâchait vraiment trop la vie. Il n'était même pas présent et il trouvait le moyen de couper ma libido.

Pourtant hier j'avais décidé qu'il n'allait plus me gâcher la vie, mais lorsque j'étais allongé au côté de Marco, j'ai eu un blocage. J'en avais envie, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Il m'avait alors demandé ce que je voulais faire. Dans ma tête j'avais envie de lui dire embrasse-moi, mais tous ce qui était sorti est « regardons le plafond, parlons et écoutons de la musique ». Bravo championne. On a donc passé la soirée à parler, c'était bien, mais ce n'était pas ce donc j'avais envie. J'avais envie de lui. Comme présentement.

C'était présentement ce donc j'avais le plus envie sur terre et rien pourra ne m'en empêcher, même pas ce monstre. Non aujourd'hui c'était le moment, j'allais enfin être libéré. Seulement Marco et mes envies, sans flash back et blocage.

Rendu à la suite, Marco ouvrit la porte et entre, je restai alors dans le couloir essayant de rassembler mon courage et entra. Avant de fermer la porte je mis sur la poignée l'insigne ne pas dérangé. Marco le remarqua, son visage me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passe.

-Abi que fais-tu?

C'est en retirant mes chaussures, mes bas que je me dirigeai vers lui. Arriver devant lui, je détachai ma ceinture, retira mon pantalon et mon soutien-gorge sous ma chemise. Je le regardai dans les yeux, lui caressa le torse et il frémit. Je me collai alors contre lui, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Alors tu viens me rejoindre?

Et je me dirigeai à reculons vers la chambre tous en déboutonnant ma chemise, un bouton à la fois en le regardant. Lorsqu'elle fut détachée je fis un virage à 180° laissant tomber ma chemise sur le sol. Ne restant plus que mon slip sur moi je me coucha dans le lit sous les couvertures et je dis.

-Tu viens?

Marco était sidéré, AbiGaëlle s'offrait enfin à lui. Il en avait tellement rêvé, il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais faire le premier pas, pas temps qu'elle ne serrait pas majeur cela serrait mal vue, mais là c'est elle qui initiait ce mouvement. Il se dirigea vers la chambre tous en se demandant s'il rêvait. Lorsqu'il me vit sous les couvertures, il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se glissa alors sous les couvertures s'approcha de moi et dit :

-Abi…

-Embrasse-moi!

C'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsque le baiser ce fit de plus en plus langoureux et insistant, je pris le contrôle. Le fessant rouler sous moi. J'entrepris de le déshabillé, détachant ses boutons de chemise un à un. Lorsqu'elle fut détachée, je l'ouvris laissant alors son torse nu. Nos lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau, mes lèvres descendirent sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre tous en détachant sa ceinture. Il retourna alors la situation, sans que je m'en rende compte j'étais sous lui et il avait retiré son pantalon. Il m'embrassa alors dans le cou s'attardant sur un point sensible. Je sentis alors l'effet que j'avais sur lui, ce qui doubla mon plaisir. Je voulais le sentir mien. C'est alors que je lui retirai son boxer. Je vis alors que se que je sentais était bien réel. Je le retournai le plaquant sur le lit. Je réussi tout en contrôlant mon excitation de retirer mon slip. Plus aucune barrière matérielle ne me séparait de mon désir le plus profond. C'était maintenant, je le voulais immédiatement.

-Marco… dis-je

C'est alors qu'il s'immisça en moi, que ça pouvait être bon. C'est alors qu'il me retourna à nouveau, prenant mes poignets et les plaquant au lit. Voulant, reprendre le contrôle j'essayais de retourné sur le dessus, mais tous son poids reposait sur mon corps. Alors qu'il s'activait en moi il me dit :

-C'est moi qui a le contrôle aujourd'hui Abi n'essaie pas de gagner, car je gagnerais à plat de couture. Compris?

-Compris!

Entre deux gémissement et étant à deux doigts de la satisfaction, je cherchais un moyen de ne pas l'atteindre seul. Tous nos gestes étaient vraiment intenses, nos corps perlant de sueurs se crispèrent au même moment et nous criâmes le nom de l'autre, à ce moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

**Reviews ? **

**Qu'en penser vous?**


	31. Chapter 30: La suite nuptiale?

**Rien ne m'appartiens**

Les Rizzoli se précipitaient à l'extérieur, mais la navette qui menait à l'hôtel était déjà loin et il fallait récupérer la voiture. Jane était si inquiète, si il fallait qu'il arrive quelques choses à Abi elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne le sentait pas ce Marco.

-Maura : Je vais prendre le volant!

-Jane : Pourquoi?

-Maura : Tu n'es pas en état de conduire et les autres non plus!

-Jane : Maura!

-Maura : On va à quelle hôtel, il y en a 5.

-Frankie : Essayons la première.

Après c'être expliquer au quatre première hôtel, il n'y avait pas de couple correspondant à la description. À la cinquième hôtel, la réceptionniste ne voulant pas répondre au question de Jane elle s'emporta :

-Jane : Non mais vous allez bien me dire si il y a une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans, habillé d'un jean noir et une chemise blanche avec un jeune homme d'environ 21 ans habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise comme la jeune fille et dans quelle chambre ils sont?

-Réceptionniste : Désolé madame mais je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Tommy, Jane : Police de Boston. Vous allez répondre aux questions.

-Réceptionniste : On est en Floride madame pas à Boston, ce n'est pas votre juridiction.

-Jane : C'est ma fille qui est avec ce jeune homme madame, j'aimerais aller la chercher pour la ramener à la maison.

-Réceptionniste : D'accord, mais je ne peux pas vous ouvrir la porte ils devront le faire eux-mêmes.

-Jane : Ils le feront! Ils le feront!

-Réceptionniste : Ils sont au dernier étage, dans la suite nuptiale.

-Tommy : La suite nuptiale?!

-Réceptionniste : Oui, il ne restait plus que cette chambre.

-Frankie : Ils sont ressortis?

-Réceptionniste : Non!

Les Rizzoli montèrent les marches quatre à quatre à l'unisson. Rendu au dernier étage il y avait que seulement deux suites, la suite présidentielle et la suite nuptiale. Arriver devant la suite nuptiale ils entendirent nos gémissements de bonheur. S'en était trop, pour TJ, il savait très bien ce qui se passait derrière cette porte. C'était la suite nuptiale mais les murs n'étaient pas très bien insonorisés. Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts. Maura vit alors l'insigne « ne pas dérangé », elle voulu la retirer pour que personne ne la voit il ne fallait pas en rajouté, elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir calmé l'atmosphère pour ne pas faire honte à AbiGaëlle. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa première fois. Elle ne devait pas briser se moment qui devait être magique pour deux raisons. Premièrement parce que cela devait être une de ses premières fois si ce n'était pas sa première. Deuxièmement, à ce que Maura entendait Marco avait au moins une qualité sure, il devait être doué. À cette pensé, Maura souris. En retira alors l'insigne mais Jane la vit faire.

-Jane : Il a osé mettre cela sur la porte, mais il n'est pas gêné!

-Maura : Théoriquement, Jane c'est ça chambre d'hôtel, il peut mettre cette insigne si il le désire.

-Jane : Maura sérieusement!

TJ en avait entendu assez il défonça la porte d'un coup de pieds et il se précipita vers la provenance des cris. Suivie de près par le reste de la famille, il pénétra dans la chambre, alors que les deux occupants criaient le nom de l'autre.

**Et puis?**


	32. Chapter 31: Le viol sur mineur! Non

Rien ne m'appartiens.

TJ se précipita alors dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit Marco encore sur sa cousine, il éclata. Il s'était toujours promis d'être la « figure masculine » qui sa cousine n'avait pas eu, n'ayant pas de père présent dans le décor. Pour lui AbiGaëlle était comme sa sœur, non, sa fille. Il avait toujours été protecteur envers elle, la couvant comme un bébé. À l'école tout le lycée savait qui était AbiGaëlle et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas s'en prendre à elle pour ne pas avoir à faire à Tommy Junior. Surtout qu'il était un des plus respecter à cause de sa grandeur et de sa musculature, mais aussi lorsqu'il avait éclaté la tronche à un terminale car il avait osé embrasser Abi alors qu'elle l'avait clairement repoussé devant toute l'école. Il avait aussi fait comprendre à tous le monde que personne ne pouvait approcher Abi sans sa permission. Il l'avait vu grandir, il pensait être son confident. Lorsqu'elle avait un problème avec sa mère, Maura, Nonna ou autre elle l'appelait. Il aimait ses soirées passé avec elle. La voir comme cela sous Marco, nu, les mains plaquées au dessus de la tête, sans défense, s'en était trop. Il se précipita sur Marco le retournant brusquement sur le lit. Avant que Marco et AbiGaëlle comprennent se qu'il se passait TJ frappait Marco violement au visage. C'est a lors qu'Abi compris que TJ frappait son amant, elle poussa TJ hors du lit. Elle vit alors que Marco avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang et il saignait du nez, TJ ne l'avais pas manqué.

-AbiGaëlle : MAIS TJ TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE!?

-TJ : MOI PERDU LA TÊTE! NON JE TE RETOURNE LA QUESTION!

-Jane : NON C'EST VOUS JEUNE HOMME QUI AVEZ PERDU LA TÊTE!

-Marco : Moi? Abi je suis vraiment perdu!

-AbiGaëlle : Moi aussi!

-Frankie : Ah oui, mais vous avez l'air assez lucide pour te taper une petite de 16 ans alors que tu as 21 ans.

-Marco :…

-AbiGaëlle : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est lui qui se tape la jeune de 16 ans et non la jeune de 16 ans qui se tape le gars de 21 ans? Hein?

-Jane : AbiGaëlle!

-AbiGaëlle : Quoi? Il faut dire la vérité hein?

-Frankie : Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble?

-Marco : Pourquoi?

-Jane : Savoir !

-AbiGaëlle : Savoir quoi?

-Jane : Rien.

-AbiGaëlle : Maura, qu'est-ce que ma mère et Frankie veulent savoir?

-Maura : Euh… Je ne sais pas moi.

-AbiGaëlle : Maura essaie pas on voit très bien les premiers signes d'urticaire apparaître sur la peau de ton coup.

-Maura : Savoir s'ils peuvent l'inculper pour détournement de mineur.

-AbiGaëlle : J'ai 16 ans, je suis désolé, mais c'est complètement légale.

-Maura : Elle n'a pas tord Jane.

-Nonno : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette relation, mais ta fille à raison Jane!

-Jane : Pa' pas toi aussi.

\- Tommy : Tu viens d'avoir 16 ans! Avez-vous eux des… rapprochements avant.

-AbiGaëlle : Sa ne vous regarde aucunement.

-Jane : Ô que si que ça nous regarde, jeune fille, si oui c'est complètement illégale. Il serra alors inculpé de détournement de mineur et viol sur mineur.

\- AbiGaëlle : Viol sur mineur, ce n'est tellement pas un viol. Un viol ce n'est pas vraiment ça, tu ne prends pas ton pieds comme ça.

TJ qui s'était tut depuis son altercation avec Marco dit furieusement :

-TJ : ABIGAËLLE RIZZOLI RÉPOND À LA QUESTION MAINTENANT!

-AbiGaëlle : Sérieusement non!

-Marco : Euh… puis-je parler?

-TJ : QUOI?

-Marco : C'est notre première fois, je vous le jure, je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'excuse. J'aurais pas du, je le sais, c'était une erreur, même si c'est légal je sais que ce n'est pas bien vue. Je ne le referais plus. Promis. Désolé encore.

-AbiGaëlle : JE SUIS UNE ERREUR! TU LE REGRETTES! TU ES DÉSOLÉ! TU NE LE REFFRA PLUS! C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS!

-Marco : Non Abi ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

Mais s'en était trop j'étais déjà habillé et je quittais la chambre, sans un regard pour personne. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma famille, mais fait ça. Je ne comprenais pas comment Marco avait pu dire ça, après le moment magique que nous avons passé. En fait, il était magique pour moi, l'était-il pour lui?

Et puis?

M


	33. Chapter 32: Trahis

Rien ne m'appartient

J'étais vraiment anéanti. Pourquoi ma famille avait gâché ce moment. Ils avaient réagis excessivement. Depuis quand faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime et que l'on croit qu'il nous aime est un crime. Effectivement, je croyais qu'il m'aimait, mais maintenant j'en étais plus certaine. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de pas correct? Je n'étais peut-être pas à la hauteur. Je ne l'avais peut-être pas comblé. Je ne sais vraiment pas, pour moi il avait complètement remplis mes attentes et les avait même surpassés. Il m'avait complètement comblé. Lorsqu'il avait dit que j'étais une erreur, qu'il n'aurait pas du. Il m'avait brisé le cœur, mais le comble était lorsqu'il s'était excusé d'avoir couché avec moi s'en était trop. Il m'avait détruit. J'étais parti de l'hôtel sans rien dire, j'étais complètement humilié. À l'extérieur de l'hôtel, je m'étais mis à courir sans savoir où j'allais. Il commençait alors à faire noir à l'extérieur, je traversais un carrefour et j'entendis un fort klaxon et je vis alors qu'un camion avançait rapidement sur moi. Des bras se refermèrent sur mon corps et me projetèrent sur le trottoir.

-Inconnu : Faites attention mademoiselle quand vous traverser la rue!

-Moi : Désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé je ferrais plus attention la prochaine fois.

L'inconnu a alors vu les larmes sur mon visage et il sembla troubler.

-Inconnu : Bonjour, je me nomme Sébastian! Mais pourquoi une belle jeune fille comme vous, se promène seul le soir à Miami en pleure?

-Moi : Désolé Sébastian, mais cela ne vous regarde pas! Je dois y aller!

-Sébastian : Hey, mais laissez moi vous payer un café!

-Moi : Désolé, mais je dois rentrer chez moi!

-Sébastian : Puis-je vous raccompagner?

-Moi : Désolé, mais je ne parle pas au inconnu.

Je m'éloignai rapidement de Sébastian. Continuant ma route, je me calmai. Mes larmes avaient cessée, ma respiration était calme. Je marchais calmement, je vis que j'étais aux pieds du belvédère. Je grimpai alors les marches du belvédère, rendu en haut je m'assis sur un banc de parc et je regardai l'océan. Il fessait complètement nuit, je regardai ma montre. Il était 2 :30 du matin. Je pris mon téléphone, j'avais plusieurs SMS et message vocaux. J'avais des SMS de TJ, ma mère, Tommy, Frankie, Maura et Marco. Même liste pour les messages vocaux. Ma mère voulais savoir où j'étais elle voulait que je rentre à la maison. Plus il était tard dans la soirée plus ses messages était remplis d'agressivité, de crainte et de tristesse. Mon cousin s'en voulait d'avoir réagis comme ça. Il s'excusait, il pouvait se les mettre bien profond ses excuses. Tommy, me demandais gentiment de rentré, il n'en pouvait plus de voir ma mère comme cela. Même chose pour Frankie. Le discours de Maura était complètement différent. Elle ne s'excusait pas, elle ne me demandait pas de rentré à la maison. Elle me disait de faire attention à moi, de ne pas faire de conneries et que si j'avais envie de parler elle serrait présente. Elle n'approuvait pas le comportement de ma famille, ni celui de Marco. Elle n'approuvait surtout pas ma fuite, cela ne l'enchantais pas de me savoir dehors, seul en pleine nuit, mais elle comprenait la peine que je pouvais ressentir. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, je m'offrais à Marco. Le premier homme avec qui je me sentais bien. Il était dure pour moi de faire confiance à quelqu'un encore plus à un homme depuis que le monstre m'avait approché. Il avait détruit le peu de confiance en moi que j'avais réussi à me reconstruire. Vers 3 :00 du matin je partis du belvédère avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais me confier à personne, comme cela personne ne pourrais plus jamais me décevoir. Je marchais alors en direction de la maison de mon grand-père. Lorsque j'étais devant la maison de mon grand-père je me dis que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rentrer ce soir. Je continuai alors ma route vers les dunes où nous allions camper moi et Jake lorsque nous étions jeunes. Je passerais la nuit là-bas. Je m'étendis sur le sable froid, j'étais exténuer lorsque je me senti tomber dans les bras de Morphée, je sentis un corps chaud contre le mien. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis que Brandon était allongé sur moi. Je voulu m'enlever de sous lui mais il était trop lourd. J'essayai de crier, mais il plaqua sa main contre ma bouche.

-Brandon : Chut! Chut! Chut! AbiGaëlle, j'avais entendu dire que tu n'étais pas rentré coucher, je savais que je te trouverais ici. C'était ton échappatoire à Jake et toi lorsque vous étiez jeune, c'est ici que tu t'es réfugiez après que je t'ai pris se que ta mère aurait du me donner.

-AbiGaëlle : Hum…Hum…Hum..

-Brandon : Je vais retirer ma main de ta bouche mais calme toi, tu ne dois pas crier, si non tu ne la trouveras pas drôle.

-AbiGaëlle : Lâcher- moi. Je ne vous ai rien fait, moi. C'est complètement hors de mon contrôle avec qui ma mère s'envoie en l'air.

-Brandon : Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te toucherai pas… pas ce soir. Je voulais jouer les héros et te ramener chez toi, que tu le veulent ou pas.

-AbiGaëlle : C'est bon j'ai compris je rentre, je n'ai plus besoin de vous je dirais à ma mère que vous m'avez convaincu après une longue discussion sur la plage. Lâchez-moi!

-Brandon : Non, moi je n'ai pas fini avec toi, je voulais te dire que tu n'en à pas fini avec moi, je reprends mon poste d'enseignant au lycée. Tu veux savoir la meilleure, je suis ton professeur principal. C'est super. Me voir à tous les jours. Pouvoir te mener la vie dure, pour pouvoir parler à ta mère le plus souvent possible.

Mon corps se raidit, j'allais être de nouveaux être prise avec lui. Brandon se rendit compte de l'effet qu'il venait d'avoir sur moi. Il jubilait.

-Brandon : Comme cela est super, ça ne plait pas du tout à madame, c'est en plein ce que j'espérais.

-AbiGaëlle : Et si je vous dénonçais…

-Brandon : Tu ne ferras jamais ça, tu le sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire cela à ta mère. Lui briser le cœur car elle apprendra tout les atrocités qui te son arrivés, mais aussi de savoir que tous cela est arriver car elle m'a repoussé une fois de trop.

-AbiGaëlle :…

-Brandon : Tu vois j'avais raison. Bon vient on rentre.

C'est alors que Brandon s'enleva de sur moi et il m'aida à me relevé. Rendu à la maison, j'entrai et il me suivi. Ma mère qui était assise sur le canapé se leva rapidement et eu à peine le temps de me voir j'étais déjà en train de monter les escaliers.

-Jane : Abi?!

-Brandon : Bon bien bonne soirée, maintenant qu'elle est rentrée à bon port je pourrais dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

-Jane : Ah Brandon, merci de l'avoir ramené, mais elle était où?

-Brandon : Aux dunes, elle s'y rendait quand elle était jeune, j'ai eu un flash, alors je suis allé voir et elle y dormait à même le sable.

-Jane : Merci Brandon tu es un amour.

C'est alors que ma mère fit un câlin à Brandon, il était aux anges. Il était tellement amoureux de cette femme, elle lui fessait perdre la tête.

-Brandon : Bon je vais y aller. Il se fait tard, bonne nuit.

-Jane : Bonne nuit, merci encore.

-Brandon : De rien.

Et Brandon partie se coucher pensant encore au rapprochement qu'il avait eux avec Jane.


	34. Chapter 33: L'île

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, tout le monde était dans le salon y compris Jake. Ils m'attendaient, avec un air grave, comme si quelqu'un était mort.

« Moi : Quoi? Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort?

TJ : Non!

Moi : Alors pourquoi ces tête d'enterrements?

Maura : AbiGaëlle est-ce que tu pourrais t'assoir s'il te plaît nous devons parler d'un sujet très important.

Moi : Jake?

Jake :…

Moi : JAKE?

Jake :…

Moi : JAKE BROWN?

Jake : Non.

Moi : Alors je n'ai rien à vous dire! »

Je partis alors sur la plage en attrapant une bouteille d'eau, une banane et une pomme. J'avais grandement besoin de me vider la tête. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que Jake avait parlé de mon secret à ma mère, alors qu'il m'avait promis de ne rien dire à personne. J'avais besoin de sortir Marco de ma tête, ma famille et les Brown. J'avais besoin d'aller dans un endroit où personne ne me chercherais, même pas Brandon. C'est alors que je trouvais l'endroit idéal, juste moi et les Brown connaissons l'existence de cette endroit et ils ne penseront jamais que j'y retournerais un jour, pas après ça.

Je rentrai alors dans la maison, où j'allai enfiler ma tenue de surf. Je sortie tout aussi précipitamment, sous les regards de ma famille et de Jake qui ne comprenaient pas grand choses. Je récupérai mon paddle board et m'avança vers l'eau.

« Jane : Quelqu'un sait où elle va?

Tous :… »

Maura se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre pour voir se que je fessai.

« Maura : Abi sait faire du paddle board?!

Jake : Ouais, elle en fessait avec moi et…

Jane : et…?

Jake : Merde, non, va pas là! »

Jake sortie précipitamment de la maison, il prit son board et décida de me suivre, mais j'étais déjà loin.

« Jane : Mais, où elle va?

Jake : NE T'INQUIÈTE PAS JE TE LA RAMÈNE SAINE ET SAUF!Enfin j'espère. »

Jake était partie laissant ma famille seule et confuse.

« Frankie J : Euh… quelqu'un sait ce qui viens de se passer?

Tommy : Abi c'est encore sauvé d'un conseil de famille.

TJ : Mais pourquoi?

Maura : Peut-être à cause de la scène que vous lui avez faite hier avec Marco.!

Jane : Quoi, tu penses que c'est sain que notre fille couche avec ce garçon.

TJ : Votre fille?!

Frankie J : Je ne crois pas que c'est ça!

Jane : Pourquoi tu dis ça.

Frankie : Lorsqu'elle nous a demandé ce qui se passait elle était sur que Jake était impliqué comme si il nous avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas. C'est le pressentiment que j'ai eu.

Jane, Maura et TJ : Moi aussi.

Jane : Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma fille.

Maura : On trouvera Jane on trouvera.

J'arrivais alors à l'île, j'ignorais que Jake me suivait tout comme j'ignorais que Brandon fessait des travaux dans la cabane.

Arrivé à la cabane, j'ai eu un moment d'hésitation, mais je décidai tout de même d'entrer dans la maison et je me dirigeais vers le sous-sol. J'avais décidé d'exorcisé mes démons et c'était maintenant que cela se produirait. Arrivé au sous-sol je vis qu'il y avait de la lumière et c'est alors que je le vis.

« Brandon : Oh chérie, tu t'ennuyais déjà, mais on c'est vue hier soir! Ah non, je sais tu as adoré alors tu ne pouvais plus attendre tu en revoulais. Je le savais que tu avais aimé.

Moi : Vous avez tellement tous compris Brandon. Mais j'ai quelques questions pour vous. Je crois que vous êtes capable d'avoir une conversation avec moi.

Brandon : Avec plaisir mini-Jane. De quoi veux-tu parler?

Moi : Pourquoi moi?

Brandon : Peux-tu être plus clair?

Moi : Ah mais je vous croyais plus intelligent Brandon? Pourquoi vous t'en prenez vous à moi et non à ma mère, c'est elle qui vous repousse. C'est de elle dont vous avez envie, pas de moi.

Brandon : Ah c'est vrai que c'est ta mère qui m'intéresse, mais vois-tu elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle n'ose même pas me regarder, alors elle me fait souffrir.

Moi : J'avais compris ça, mais pourquoi moi?

Brandon : La faire souffrir à son tour.

Moi : Mais, c'est à moi que tu t'en es pris, pas à elle!

Brandon : On ne me vouvoie plus mademoiselle Rizzoli.

Moi : Je crois que l'on a passé cette étape le jour où l'on a vu le corps de l'autre nue Brandon! Alors pourquoi moi?

Brandon : Mais c'est moi qui te pensais plus intelligente Abi. Si je m'en étais pris à elle certes elle aurait souffert, mais elle en serrait revenue, mais savoir que sa fille à subit tous ce que je t'ai fait et que c'est à cause qu'elle m'a repoussé, ça la tuera.

Moi : Le problème est que tu sais très bien que je ne le dirai jamais à ma mère et tu sais que si un jour cette histoire arrivait à ses oreilles je la n'irais complètement.

Brandon : Ce qui ferra souffrir ta mère encore plus.

Moi : Ma théorie c'est que tu es impuissant face à une vraie femme comme ma mère. Tu t'en es pris à moi, parce que tu savais très bien que la machine ne fonctionnerait pas face à ma mère et par pur hasard je lui ressemble. Ce qui fait en sorte ton désir est assouvi et que tu n'as pas eu à faire face à tes problèmes techniques. »

Cette dernière réplique mis Brandon en colère, même lorsqu'il s'en était pris à moi il n'était pas aussi en colère. Il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge et il respire de plus en plus fort. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Je reculais mais j'arrivai dos au mur assez rapidement j'étais effrayé. Brandon n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre de moi.

« Brandon : Si tu le dit, on n'a qu'à vérifier. »

Il dit cela en essayant de me retiré ma tenue de surf. Je réussi alors à me dégager d'entre lui et le mur.

« Moi : Mais je ne suis pas une femme alors ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Brandon : Mais si tu es une femme regarde toi. »

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, Brandon était couché sur moi. Nous étions par terre, j'essayai de sortir de là mais il était trop fort. Il prit mes bras qu'il plaça au dessus de ma tête. M'immobilisant avec son corps, je sentis qu'il était homme. Tout mon corps se raidit d'un seul coup, je m'étais mis dans cette situation moi-même. Tout était de ma faute encore une fois. Il commença alors à m'embrasser dans le coup, c'est alors que j'ai eu des hauts le cœur et j'ai eu envie de vomir. À ce même moment Jake agrippa son père et il le retira de sur moi. C'est alors que je vomis sur les chaussures de Jake.

« Jake : Lâche-la! »

Mais Brandon avait d'autre projet. Il fonçait sur moi.

« Brandon : Elle est a moi, elle ne peut pas me repousser.

Jake : Elle n'est pas à toi!

Brandon : Dit lui Jane que tu es a moi.

Moi : Ton père délire Jake il me prend pour ma mère.

Jake : SORT D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE PAPA!

Brandon : Non! »

C'est alors que Jake frappa son père qui tentait de s'approcher de moi à nouveau. Jake sorti son père de la cabane et il lui ordonna de partir. J'entendis Brandon crier que j'allais lui payé cher, vraiment cher.

Je commençai alors à pleurer. C'était trop pour moi je ne s'avais plus comment gérer ça. C'est alors que Jake rentra et il me prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les pleures cessent.

« Jake : Abi, tu ne peux plus vivre seule avec ça. Tu dois le dénoncé. Tu dois en parler. »


	35. Chapter 34: De l'aide! Oui ou non?

« Moi : Le dire à qui? À ma mère! Non mais tu es fou. De un elle serrait effondré. De deux, ton père serrait torturé et tué, ressuscité pour ensuite être jeté en prison.

Jake : C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Moi : Non! Je ne veux pas en parler à ma mère.

Jake : À la police alors.

Moi : Sa reviens à le dire à ma mère.

Jake : Mais non ils n'ont pas le droit de lui dire si tu ne veux pas.

Moi : Je te signale que ma mère est le lieutenant la plus respecté de la police de Boston.

Jake : La police de Floride alors.

Moi : Sa reviens au même elle a un ami au FBI à qui cela prendrait 30 secondes reprendre l'enquête.

Jake : Un psy alors? Ils sont tenus au secret professionnel.

Moi : Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une fille à parler à un psy?

Jake : Non tu es un Rizzoli, mais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ça. Ça te détruit.

Moi : Parce que c'était sensé me construire?

Jake : Adorable et sarcastique comme sa mère.

Moi : Ne commence pas toi aussi.

Jake : Désolé… c'est tellement pas ça que je voulais dire.

Moi : Alors que voulais tu dire?

Jake : Enfin Abi, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta mère qui m'allume.

Moi : Ah non, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais, je pensais que c'était de famille d'aimer une Rizzoli.

Jake : Oui c'est de famille d'aimer une Rizzoli, mais il n'y a pas juste ta mère comme Rizzoli.

Moi : Désolé, mais ma grand-mère n'est plus une Rizzoli, théoriquement.

Jake : Ce que tu peux être conne des fois.

Moi : Toujours présente ses temps-ci quand il s'agit d'être conne et sarcastique.

Jake : Je parlais de toi.

Moi : Ah oui, même avec ce que tu sais, même après m'avoir vu aussi vulnérable. Même quand tu sais que je suis incapable de me défendre.

Jake : Mais sa change absolument rien pour moi Abi, tu es toujours la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Moi :…

Jake : Abi, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu devrais vraiment parler à un spécialiste.

Moi : Je n'ai pas l'argent pour me payer des séances avec un spécialiste.

Jake : Celui de l'école?

Moi : L'école où ton père est titulaire. Non, mais tu es suicidaire, si ça viens à ses oreilles je meurs. Il en a déjà assez après moi il ne faut pas en rajouter.

Jake : Justement que lui a tu dit pour le mettre si en colère?

Moi : Je lui ai demandé pour quoi moi et je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça.

Jake : Et c'est quoi ta théorie?

Moi : Qu'il est impuissant devant une vrai femme.

Jake : Tu marques un point!

Moi : Je savais que j'avais raison. Je pensais l'insulter, mais il a voulu à la place me prouver que j'avais tort.

Jake : Et?

Moi : J'avais tort. Il était ….

Jake : C'est bon je ne veux pas savoir.

Moi : Bon changeons de sujet.

Jake : Seulement si tu me promets de trouver un moyen d'en parler, quitte à écrire dans un journal intime je ne sais pas moi.

Moi : Ah c'est une bonne idée ça un journal. Est-ce que tu sais où vous allez habiter quand vous allez retourner à Boston?

Jake : On retourne dans notre ancienne maison.

Moi : Quoi vous aller redevenir nos voisins!?

Jake : Ouais, je te jure que je vais tous faire pour qu'il ne t'approche pas.

Moi : On n'avait dit que l'on changeait de sujet.

Jake : D'accord.

Moi : Je suis fatigué!

Jake : On fait une sieste comme quand on était jeune.

Moi : As-tu encore ton lit superposé avec un lit double en bas? Tu te rappelle on envoyait TJ dormir en haut et on dormait ensemble.

Jake : Oui je l'ai encore.

Moi : Dormirais-tu avec moi comme dans le temps?

Jake : Pourquoi pas. »

C'est alors que nous montions à l'étage nous coucher, l'avant-midi avait été forte en émotions.

Au même moment Brandon arrivait sur la plage avec le nez casé, ma mère s'en rendit compte et elle le rejoignait.

« Jane : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ton nez?

Brandon : Demande à ta fille!

Jane : Abi t'a fait ça attends que je l'attrape celle-là!

Brandon : Non ce n'est pas Abi, c'est Jake.

Jane : Ah pourquoi?

Brandon : Demande à Abi! »

Il dit cela avec un sourire narquois, sur le visage il avait hâte de voir comment Abi allait se débrouillé avec ça.

Maura était au téléphone avec une personne du gouvernement qui lui demandait d'être chez elle le plus rapidement possible que le nouveau locataire avait besoin de la voir, qu'il allait l'appeler. Elle s'approcha de Jane pour lui dire.

« Maura : Chérie il faudrait aller….mais Brandon qu'est-il arrivé à votre nez pour l'amour de Dieu?

Jane et Brandon : Il faut demander à AbiGaëlle.

Maura : Justement elle est où, il faut retourner plus rapidement à la maison pour le locataire de la maison d'ami, il faudrait prendre le prochain vol.

Brandon : Ils sont dans le chalet.

Jane : Ils?

Brandon : Jake et Abi.

Jane : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-bas?

Brandon : Surement comme quand ils étaient jeune, une sieste. Abi, Jake et TJ allait dormir là-bas en après midi. TJ dans un lit simple et Jake et Abi dans un lit double, ils étaient chou, ils ne se quittaient jamais. Soit ils dormaient en cuillère soit ils dormaient main dans la main. Sauf que maintenant je ne crois pas trop qu'ils vont dormir, avec tout l'alcool qu'il a là-bas, ils vont plutôt « s'amuser ».

Maura : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça monsieur Brown?

Brandon : Mon fils est raide dingue d'Abi, il ne passera pas à côté de cette chance.

Jane : Pouvez-vous nous y emmener elle doit revenir nous prenons le prochain vol pour Boston?

Brandon : Bien sur.

Maura : Mais avant on doit soignez votre nez. »


	36. Chapter 35:M'engeuler? Ouais vas-y

Après avoir soigné le nez de Brandon, ils se dirigèrent vers le chalet, en bateau.

Pendant ce temps Jake et moi étions montés à l'étage la pièce était quasiment comme dans mes souvenirs à l'exception des nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool présentent dans la pièce.

« Moi : C'est presque comme dans mes souvenirs.

Jake : Presque comme dans tes souvenirs?

Moi : Tout est pareil sauf pour tes tendances alcooliques. »

C'était drôle de le voir essayer d'expliquer la présence de tant de bouteilles d'alcool. C'était vraiment marrant.

« Jake : Euh… c'est que…euh…

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave, c'est plutôt cool. »

Je pris alors une bouteille de vodka et en pris de généreuses gorgés.

« Jake : Oui, Abi tu peux en prendre, même si ta mère va me tuer. Fait toi plaisir.

Moi : Ah merci, mais je n'avais aucunement besoin de ton accord.

Jake : J'ai vu ça.

Moi : T'en veux?

Jake : Pourquoi pas. »

Je passai la bouteille de vodka à Jake qui en pris de petites gorgés. Il grimaça .

« Jake : Que ça peut-être dégeux!

Moi : Ah moi je trouve sa pas mal. Allez passe moi la bouteille chochotte.

Jake : Je ne suis pas une chochotte.

Moi : On s'en fou de savoir si tu es un homme ou une chochotte, passe moi la bouteille!

Jake : Mais non on ne s'en fou pas.

Moi : Passe-moi la bouteille, on délibèrera de ta position après!

Jake : D'accord. »

Jake me passa la bouteille de vodka, dans la quelle je pris de longues gorgés en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Jake : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, c'est pas buvable cette chose.

Moi : C'est simple je ne suis pas comme toi.

Jake : Comme moi?

Moi : Ouais, une chochotte.

Jake : Je ne suis pas une chochotte.

Moi : Alors prouve-le »

Jake me pris fermement dans ses bras et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Ma mère, Maura et Brandon entrèrent dans la pièce. Alors Jake et moi nous nous séparâmes.

« Moi : Sa vous arrive de frapper avant d'entrer?

Jane : Que fessez-vous?

Moi : Jake me montrait qu'il n'était pas une chochotte, enfin il ne peut pas boire de la vodka, mais il se débrouille pas mal pour embrassez. Mieux que certain autre. »

Je lançai alors un regard de haine à Brandon, mais juste Jake et lui le remarquèrent.

« Jane : Tu as bu de la vodka?

Moi : Minute maman. »

Je finis alors la bouteille de vodka d'un seul coup.

« Jane : ABIGAËLLE, mais que fais-tu?

Moi : Je mets de l'ambiance, ça serra plus marrant de me faire gronder maintenant.

Maura : Pourquoi penses-tu que nous sommes venus te gronder?

Moi : Parce que c'est dans les habitudes de ma mère dernièrement.

Jane : Mais…

Moi : Bon si vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me gronder, vous êtes venu pour quoi.

Maura : Il faut retourner à Boston le plus tôt possible.

Moi : Alors allons-y. »

Et je sortie de la maison et je me rendis chez mon grand-père en paddle board laissant Jake, Brandon, Maura et ma mère en plan. Chez mon grand-père je récupérai mes choses et partis dans la voiture attendre ma mère et Maura. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et nous prime la direction de l'aéroport. Aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que nous passions la sécurité. J'étais la seule a avoir passé les détecteurs de métal tout comme le sac à mains de Maura, qui lui avait passé les rayons X. Le téléphone cellulaire de Maura sonna elle me demanda de répondre.

« Moi : Téléphone du Docteur Maura Isles bonjour, AbiGaëlle Rizzoli à l'appareil. Comment puis-je vous aider?

Jane : Abi, mais que fais-tu?

Moi : Mais c'est Maura qui ma demander de répondre.

Jane : Je sais, mais…

Moi : Désolé je suis occupé maman. »

Retournant au téléphone je dis :

« Moi : Désolé du contre temps, le l'inspecteur Jane Clémentine Rizzoli, me dérangait. Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

Je vis alors que ma mère me fusillait du regard, je savais qu'elle n'appréciait guère que l'on utilise son deuxième prénom.

« Interlocuteur : Euh AbiGaëlle, tu es sur que ça va bien?

Moi : Euh, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, mais vous ça va?

Interlocuteur : Oui, est-ce que tu peux me passer Maura, je dois savoir à quelle heure elle arrive chez elle pour qu'elle me donne les clés de la maison d'ami?

Moi : Euh oui c'est de la part de qui?

Interlocuteur : Mais voyons AbiGaëlle ça doit pas vraiment aller, c'est moi Casey.

Moi : CASEY! Oh oh ça va être vraiment marrant.

Casey : Tu me la passe maintenant.

Moi : Désolé, mais elle se fait présentement fouiller je lui demande, une minute.

Maura? Casey veut savoir quand on serra à la maison, il aurait besoin des clés de la maison d'ami pour pouvoir emménager chez lui.

Jane : QUOI!

Maura : On prend l'avion dans 30 minutes, on arrive tout de suite après.

Moi : Merci. Casey, on prend l'avion dans 30 minutes et on arrive dès qu'on est a Boston.

Casey : D'accord à tantôt.

Moi : Ouais j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Et j'ai donc raccroché regardant ma mère et Maura. Ces deux là était inquiète, de quoi je ne sais pas mais je trouvais ça marrant. Nous prenions l'avion. Durant le trajet j'ai été malade, j'avais oublié que l'alcool tapait plus fort en altitude. Lorsque nous arrivions à la maison je dormais dans la voiture, je n'allais pas vraiment bien, alors je partis me coucher et je ne vit pas Casey découvrant que ma mère et Maura habitait ensemble et qu'elles étaient visiblement en couple.


	37. Chapter 36: NON!

Salut tous le monde, je ne sais pas si je devrais changer le rated de mon histoire, faites le moi savoir en review si possible. Bonne lecture.

Il était sur moi, il essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir le dessus sur moi. J'avais plus de force les coups qu'il me donnait m'affaiblissait de plus en plus rapidement.

« Moi : LÂCHE-MOI! LÂCHE-MOI! NON! JE NE VEUX PAS, NON! »

Mais il continuait ses assauts. Il avait réussi à m'immobiliser. Ne pouvant presque plus respirer.

« Brandon : Tu es à moi, pas à personne d'autre et encore moi à mon abrutis de fils. Tu ferras tout ce que je veux, surtout si tu veux vivre et si tu veux que ta mère soit indemne. Compris?

Moi : Compris!

Brandon : Maintenant tu te calme et tu te laisse faire si non je ne te garantis pas que je ne te fasse pas mal.

Moi : NON PAS FAIRE MAL!

Brandon : Ta gueule! »

C'est alors qu'il releva ma jupe et m'arracha ma culote. Il détacha son pantalon et entrepris se qu'il voulait faire. Ça fessait très mal, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Moi : NON LÂCHE-MOI, NON, NON LÂCHE-MOI. JE NE VEUX PAS! »

C'est alors que je me réveilla en sueur. Je tremblais, ma respiration était saccadé et bien trop rapide, tout comme mon rythme cardiaque. Ma mère et Maura me regardaient elles étaient réellement inquiète, elles se demandaient réellement qu'est-ce qui venait tous juste de se passer. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et elle essaya de me réconforter, mais j'étais trop apeuré pour que quelqu'un m'approche. Alors je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, ne laissant personne m'approcher pas même ma propre mère.

« Jane : Abi, Abi, Abi calme toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Calme-toi viens ici, viens dansa mes bras. Ça va aller, calme-toi, aller shhhhtt.

Moi :….

Jane : Abi, c'est moi, ta mère, on se calme.

Moi :….

Maura : Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu as fait un cauchemar.

Moi : Ça va! Ça va! Je vais juste boire de l'eau et je me recouche. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Je me levai et partis vers la cuisine pour boire un bon gros verre d'eau, mais malheureusement ma mère et Maura m'avaient suivie et elles voulaient savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Maura : Tu sais que parler de ton cauchemar, va t'aider à extériorisé tes peurs et à ne plus refaire ce cauchemar.

Moi : Ça va c'est bon je vais survivre c'est juste un cauchemar.

Jane : Juste un cauchemar, je ne t'ai jamais vue comme cela. Tu criais dans ton sommeil et tu te débattais. En plus tu étais en sueur.

Moi : C'est bon j'ai dit, j'ai plus cinq ans. Je vais arriver à m'en remettre.

Maura : Aller raconte nous!

Moi : De toute façon je ne m'en souviens même plus.

Jane : Abi, aller dit nous n'ai pas peur.

Moi : Je vais courir.

Jane : Mais il est quatre heures du matin.

Moi : Et puis, on vit à Beacon Hill, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Et je sortis courir en pyjama. J'avais besoin de sortir de chez moi et de ne plus avoir ma mère et Maura sur mon dos. Ma mère et Maura restèrent assises dans la cuisine à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer et à quoi j'avais bien pu rêver.

« Maura : Elle se souvient toujours de son rêve hein Jane?

Jane : Non sérieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans la vie de ma fille pour qu'elle fasse ce genre de cauchemar, qu'elle soit si distante avec nous et qu'elle s'envoi en l'air avec ce Marco

Maura : Pour Marco, c'est normale que ta fille couche avec des garçons, elle découvre sa sexualité.

Jane : Ah Maura! Sérieusement pas se genre de discours à cette heure la et pas quand ça parle d'Abi.

Maura : D'accord.

Jane : C'est le même genre de cauchemar qu'avec Hoyt. Je suis vraiment inquiète Maura.

Maura : Moi aussi Jane, moi aussi. »

Elles partirent se coucher. Elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Pendant ce temps je courrais essayant de retirer Brandon de mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais fait de cauchemar après le viol il y a trois ans. Je n'avais jamais réellement revécu la scène avant aujourd'hui. Bien sur il avait eu le flash que j'avais eu chez mon grand-père, mais ça avait été supportable tout le contraire de ce rêve. J'aurais jamais du affronter Brian ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je me suis attirer encore plus attirer des ennuies. Le provoquer l'avait mis plus en colère, embrasser son fils aussi je crois. Au moins ça avait été bien, même très bien, c'est sur que je ne pouvais pas vraiment comparer, dans ma vie il avait eu les Brown et Marco. Trois histoires palpitantes qui se sont tous terminé aussi bien quelles avaient commencé quoi. Retourner à la cabane n'avait pas été une super idée. Tout à commencer lorsque ma mère à décider que l'on retournait chez mon grand-père. Le flash, Brandon et ma mère, Marco et ma famille, les dunes, la cabane et le retour de Brandon à Boston. Comme je pouvais détester la Floride. Je continuais alors à courir, je n'étais plus à Beacon Hill, mais plutôt sur les Docks du port de Boston. Que pouvais-je bien faire ici, comment m'étais-je retrouver là-bas. Bonne question, mais le soleil commençait à se levé sur cette belle journée d'été. Je regardais ma montre 5 :05 AM. L'action allait bientôt commencer ici, mais pour l'instant c'était toujours calme et c'était tellement beau de voir le soleil se levé ici. Je restai encore un bon moment avant de rentrer à la maison prendre une douche bien mérité.

Je sais que ça fini pas super bien, mais c'est ça qui est ça j'avais besoin de couper là.


	38. Chapter 37: ÉLITE

J'adore prendre ma douche après une longue course, c'est comme une bonne nuit de sommeil d'une douzaine d'heures. Je pouvais y rester des heures ou bien jusqu'à ce qu'il n'a plus d'eau chaude. Après on ce prépare, car même si c'est la semaine de relâche scolaire c'est aujourd'hui que commence les qualifications pour faire partie de l'équipe ÉLITE du lycée. L'équipe ÉLITE du collège est une équipe formé de vingt-cinq jeunes, filles comme garçons, même si il n'a jamais eu de fille dans l'équipe, pas encore. L'équipe ÉLITE est formé pour l'année prochaine, nous nous entrainons pas mal toute l'été pour faire le plus de compétition possible. Ce qui est cool avec cette équipe qui ne fait pas juste un seul sport comme les autres équipes sportives de l'école. Cette équipe joue au hockey, soccer, football américain, baseball, crosse, le handball, basketball, ultimate frisbee et mes deux compétitions préféré le paintball et le laser tags. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ses deux disciplines font partie des compétitions, mais je les adore. C'est super cool comme jeu. Nous sommes environs deux cents à être inscrit pour les qualifications et je suis la seul fille, j'espère vraiment faire partie de cette équipe. Je sors alors de la pièce avec mon sac de sport sur l'épaule, je descendis à la cuisine me faire un lunch sous le regard interrogateur de ma mère et Maura.

« Maura : AbiGaëlle! As-tu oublié que tu es en congé cette semaine?

Moi : Non aujourd'hui c'est les qualifications pour l'équipe ÉLITE, TJ viens me chercher bientôt, je dois donc me faire un lunch.

Jane : Tu essaies de faire partie de l'équipe ÉLITE!?

Moi : Ouais et je vais réussir. »

C'est alors que TJ entra dans la maison.

« TJ : Salut Jane, salut Maura, salut championne!

Jane, Maura et moi : Salut!

TJ : T'es prête championne?

Moi : Ouais bientôt j'ai fini mon lunch, mais j'ai oublié des vêtements de rechange je reviens. »

Je partis dans ma chambre pour aller chercher ce qui me manquait.

« TJ : Comment elle va? Est-elle encore fâchée contre vous…euh nous?

Jane : Euh… c'est compliqué… je pense qu'elle est encore fâchée, mais elle nous évite en plus elle à passé une mauvaise nuit.

TJ : Comment ça une mauvaise nuit?

Maura : Elle a fait un cauchemar.

TJ : Comme quand elle était enfant?

Jane et Maura : Non pire.

TJ : Elle vous en a parlé?

Jane : Non elle s'est poussée. »

Je reviens dans la cuisine, prête à partir.

« Moi : On y va?

TJ : Ok championne allons y! »

On partie vers le lycée à pieds. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées il y avait déjà beaucoup de jeunes d'arrivée. Je vis que Marco était déjà arrivé. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la Floride, je n'avais pas répondu à ses nombreux texto et courriels. Je n'avais pas trop envie de le voir et encore moins d'y parler, mais je crois ce n'était pas son cas. Il marchait vers moi, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'en sortir.

« Moi : TJ aide-moi à me sortir de là!

TJ : Quoi… de quoi?

Moi : T'es con. Marco arrive ici, je n'ai pas tellement envie de le voir.

TJ :OMG Jake!

Moi : Quoi?

TJ : Jake est là.

Moi : Merci, merci.

TJ : Euh de rien. »

Je me rendis alors vers Jake et je le pris dans mes bras par surprise et je l'embrassai sans avertissement. Le laissant bouche-bée ainsi que Marco et TJ qui se trouvaient à environ deux mètres de nous. Je pris Jake dans mes bras à nouveau, lui disant à l'oreille qu'il m'avait sauvé d'une conversation désastreuse avec Marco.

« TJ et Marco : Euh!

TJ : Abi, je peux te parler un instant?

Moi : Ouais. »

TJ et moi nous partions un peu plus loin laissant Marco et Jake ensemble.

« TJ : Mais à quoi tu joues?

Moi : À rien.

TJ : Tu couches avec Marco et quelques jours plus tard tu embrasses Jake!? Sérieusement Abi.

Moi : De un je voulais faire fuir Marco et Jake ma sauver, il le sait très bien. De deux depuis quand j'ai besoin de la permission de quelqu'un pour entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un encore moins ta permission. Je suis assez grande pour savoir avec qui je peux coucher et qui je ne peux pas, c'est la même chose pour les gens que j'embrasse.

TJ : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire tes choix toi-même.

Moi : Ah non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as débarqué dans cette chambre d'hôtel et que tu as cassé la gueule à Marco.

TJ : Mais la tu as couché avec Marco.

Moi : Et puis ce n'est pas un crime, ni en Floride, ni à Boston.

TJ : Quoi tu as couché avec lui à Boston?

Moi : Non! Bon la morale c'est terminé? On peut continuer?

TJ : Ouais, mais ne crois pas que la conversation est terminé.

Moi : Oui papa!

TJ : Je ne suis pas ton père.

Moi : Ce n'est tellement pas se que je ressens présentement!

TJ : ?

Moi : Ne crois pas que la conversation est terminée, jeune fille?!

TJ : Jeune fille, sérieusement!

Moi : Ouais.

TJ : Bon retournons avec tes amants jeune fille.

Moi : Avec plaisir papa. »

Pendant ce temps Marco et Jake étaient ensemble, ils se regardaient comme si ils voulaient s'assassiner.

« Marco : Vous êtes ensemble?

Jake : Vous vous êtes ensemble?

Marco : Euh, sérieusement je ne sais pas.

Jake : Tu penses vraiment qu'après ce que tu as fait elle va être avec toi?

Marco : Pourquoi pas.

Jake : Sérieusement, tu t'es excusé de lui avoir fait l'amour, comme si c'était une erreur.

Marco : Mais ce n'était pas une erreur, c'est ce que je veux lui expliquer, je l'…

Jake : Dis-moi pas que tu l'aime, je pense que je te frappe. Tu ne peux pas prétendre l'aimer quand tu t'es aplatie devant sa famille.

Marco : Mais…

Jake : Non, il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'es pas un homme. Tu ne la mérite pas.

Marco : Tu penses vraiment que tu la mérite plus que moi?

Jake : C'est quand même moi qu'elle a embrassé ce matin.

Marco : Dire que tu te disais mon ami.

Jake : Désolé pour toi Marco, mais tu sais très bien qu'AbiGaëlle est la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Marco : Quoi monsieur est amoureux

Jake : Oui pas toi?!

Marco : Oui. »

TJ et moi retournions avec Jake et Marco.

« Moi : Bon vous êtes prêts ça va commencer bientôt.

Jake, Marco et TJ : Oui, oui.

Moi : Ah que vous êtes enthousiaste! »

Nous nous avancions vers le groupe lorsqu'un garçon qui était dans un niveau plus élevée vient à notre rencontre avec son groupe d'amis. Je le connais c'est le capitaine de l'équipe ÉLITE l'année passé. Je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, il me paraissait sympa jusqu'à ce qui ouvre la bouche.

« Capitaine : Ah tiens tiens la petite Rizzoli veut essayer de faire les qualifications. C'est dommage ma belle, tu ne ferras pas long feu. J'irai te consoler après si tu veux.

Moi : Je n'en aurai pas besoin, car je vais fêter parce que je ferrais partie de l'équipe.

Capitaine : Ouais, c'est ça, mais je n'y crois pas tellement.

Moi : Ah non pourquoi?

Capitaine : Désolé de te l'annoncer Rizzoli, mais tu es une petite fille et les petites filles jouent à la poupée et non au paintball.

Moi : Alors je ne pourrais pas faire partie de l'équipe seulement parce que je n'ai pas de pénis d'après toi.

Capitaine : En gros oui.

Moi : Alors parlons-en de ton pénis mon grand.

Capitaine : Comme tu veux ma belle, où tu veux, quand tu veux. »

Je m'approchai de lui et je tirai sur son short et son boxer pour voir son dites engin.

« Moi : Ah, mais désolé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un grand sujet de conversation. La seul chose que je trouve à dire c'est as-tu une loupe? Je pense bien que j'ai plus de testostérone que toi dans mon sang. »

Le coach nous appela les sélections allaient alors commencer. Tout les gens présent lors de cette altercation étaient hilare sauf le capitaine bien sur, je trouvais ça marrant.


	39. Chapter 38: Les qualifications

Le coach Cooper nous fit entrer dans l'auditorium où nos parents, mais pourquoi nous nous allons à l'auditorium et surtout pourquoi nos parents étaient dans la salle. Le coach nous dit de nous assoir et il commença à nous parler.

« Coach Cooper : Bonjour parents et élèves, je suis le coach Cooper. Comme vous le savez vos enfants veulent faire partie de l'équipe ÉLITE. Cette équipe est composée de 25 jeunes comme toujours. Ils vont joués au hockey, soccer, football américain, baseball, crosse, le handball, basketball, ultimate frisbee et mes deux compétitions préféré le paintball et le laser tags comme toujours, mais le concept de l'équipe à changer. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au lieu de faire partie de l'équipe une seule année et de devoir refaire les sélections les jeunes seront dans l'équipe pour une durée de maximum de 5 ans. Les 25 joueurs de l'équipe vivront en résidence sur le nouveau campus de l'équipe ÉLITE. »

Il nous montra alors des photos du nouveau campus. C'est un super campus ITECH. L'ÉLITE's campus comporte une aréna, un terrain de soccer et de football américain, un terrain de baseball, de crosse, de handball, de basketball et d'ultimate fisbee. Il y a aussi un terrain de paintball et de laser tags, qui est pareil comme ceux que nous auront en compétition. Il y a aussi des nouvelles salles de classe, une salle de visionnement et notre étage de résidence ainsi que d'autre petit truc. Ça serrait tellement cool de vivre la avec le reste de l'équipe. J'ai vraiment envie de faire partie de l'équipe.

« Coach Cooper : La compétition s'étend sur 4 ans. La première année la compétition se déroule au niveau du Massachussetts. Le gagnant passe à la deuxième année et les perdants rentent chez eux. La deuxième année ce déroule au niveau des États-Unis. Le gagnant passe à la troisième année et les perdants rentrent chez eux. La troisième année se déroule au niveau de l'Amérique du Nord. Le gagnant passe à la dernière année et les perdants rentrent chez eux. La dernière année se déroule au niveau mondial. Si vous gagner cette compétition beaucoup d'argent serra remis à l'école mais ainsi qu'à vous 25000 dollars vous serra remis à chacun de vous. Beaucoup de temps vous serra ainsi pris, vos enfants ne pourront pas avoir de travail dans leur vie privée. Ils n'auront pas énormément de vacances, ils s'entraineront plusieurs fois par jours à tous les jours et ce presque toute l'année. Leurs scolarité ne serra pas mis pour autant mis de coté, vos enfants seront pris en charge par nos meilleurs professeur. Vous pouvez faire partie de l'équipe pendant 5 ans car il y a un an de pratique et quatre ans de compétitions. Si vous ne pouvez pas passer les 5 ans se n'est pas grave, exceller dans l'équipe pendant que vous le pouvez, cela vous ouvrira la porte pour les équipes universitaire. Exceller dans un des sports et vous pouvez avoir un bon poste chez les pros. Si cela ne vous conviens pas soit à vous les parents ou bien aux élèves, vous êtes libre de partir maintenant. »

Personnes ne bougea d'un poil les jeunes voulant réaliser leur rêve et avoir une chance de jouer chez les pros dans telle ou telle discipline ou bien simplement avoir une expérience de vie. Pour les parents, ils ne voulaient pas détruire les rêves de leurs enfants.

« Coach Cooper : Maintenant vous allez me demander quand on fait les sélections, détromper vous il n'en n'aura pas. L'équipe est déjà former. Il y aura 25 joueurs et 25 substituts. Ils s'entraineront tous ensemble pour que les substituts connaissent les stratégies pour être intégré à l'équipe à tout moment. Ils résideront tous ensembles. Les joueurs sont déjà sélectionner, les numéros distribuer, le capitaine et ses assistants choisis. Alors nous voici au dévoilement de la formation ÉLITE. Voici les gens qui sont sélectionné.

Sébastian »

Mais c'est le garçon de la Floride.

« Coach Cooper :

Lucas

Enzo

Nathan

Mathis

Jake

AbiGaëlle

Marco

Tommy Junior

Maxime

Jules

Ethan

Leo

Evan

Adams

Alexandre

Noa

Ryan

Samuel

Kylan

Nicoals

Dylan

Simon

Elliot

Liam

Ces vingt cinq jeunes feront partie de la équipe ÉLITE. Les vingt-cinq autres seront les substituts.

Anthony

Luka

Mateo

Rafael

Kevin

Noam

William

Diego

David

Guillaume

Rémi

Hugo

Thomas

Mathis

Louis

Quentin

Baptiste

Arthur

Julien

Arthur

Victor

Harry

Tristan

Martin

Robin »

Tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient levés pour aller chercher leur chandail. Lorsque Marco, Jake et moi voulions descendre de la scène, le coach nous demanda de rester.

« Coach Cooper : Je vous présente alors nos deux assistants capitaines, Marco et Jake, ainsi que notre capitaine AbiGaëlle. Ceux qui ne font pas partie de l'équipe pouvez disposer, les autres je veux vous voir dans la salle de conférence dans dix minutes, pour clarifier quelques petit trucs maintenant, on ne commence pas l'entrainement tout de suite, avant il faut former une vrai équipe et que vous ayez emménagé dans les résidences avant, alors dix minutes top chrono vous êtes assis et silencieux prêts à m'entendre parler dans la salle de conférence. »

Pour être direct le coach Cooper l'était. Je n'en revenais pas je fessais partie de l'équipe ÉLITE et j'en étais le capitaine. Mon rêve c'était réaliser. Contrairement à plusieurs, moi je voulais exceller dans le paintball et le laser tags pour être remarqué de l'équipe d'intervention ou bien de l'armée. J'allais peut-être y arriver. Jake me fit un câlin pour me féliciter et me dit à l'oreille.

« Jake : Abi, je veux juste te dire que c'est mon père qui est en charge des cours et des résidences, il vivra avec nous. Désolé. »


	40. Chapter 40: Monsieur Saint-Goerges

**Désolé de l'attente, bonne lecture.**

* * *

"_Jake: Abi, je veux juste te dire que c'est mon père qui est en charge des cours et des résidences, il vivra avec nous. Désolé."_

"Moi: Merci, mais j'ai pas besoin de tes excuses.

Jake: Mais je ne m'excusais pas, je suis simplement désolé que tu sois encore pris avec lui.

Moi: Qu'il vive sa vie j'en ai assez qu'il contrôle mienne.

Jane: Qui contrôle la vie de qui.

Jake: Dieu qui contrôle la vie d'Abi.

Jane: Depuis quand tu es croyante toi?

Moi: T...

Coach Cooper: Bon aller il ne reste que deux minutes. On quitte nos familles, maintenant.

Moi: Alors à plus maman, tu diras au revoir à tout le monde et à mon père.

Jane: À ton père?!"

Maura arriva à ce moment et elle glissa à l'oreille de ma mère.

"Maura: Je crois qu'elle parle Casey.

Jane: Mais...

Maura: Jane, elle n'est pas idiote."

Pendant ce temps nous étions tous assis dans la salle de conférence, avec des adultes. Certains je les connaissait, comme Cooper, Brown, ainsi que des entraineurs, il y en avait un jeune homme plutôt mignon, ouais en fait il était carrément sexy, à tomber. Nous nous regardions, en fait nous nous fixions. Son regard était si intense. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu si intense.

"Coach Cooper: Donc la plupart des gens ici présent se connaissent, mais personne ici présent connait ce jeune homme. "

Il parlait du sexy body au yeux bleu comme le ciel.

"Cooper: Il se nomme monsieur Saint-Goerges. Il serra mon assistant entraineurs, il résidera avec vous dans la résidence alors il choisira avec qui il partagera sa chambre, car vous aller partager vos chambre à deux.

Monsieur Saint-Goerges: Voyons appeler moi Maxime je dois être à peine trois ans plus âgé que la petite dernière. Alors comme je dois choisir quelqu'un avec qui partagé ma chambre alors je te choisi toi numéro 7. "

Tout le monde se demande de qui il parlait personne n'ayant encore mémorisé son numéro.

"Maxime: Hey capitaine c'est à toi que je parle.

TJ: Abi je crois que c'est à toi qu'il parle.

Moi: Moi euh euh ...

Maxime: Alors numéro 7 oui ou non?

Brandon: Je croyais que pour éviter le fricotage elle devait partagé sa chambre avec moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais on est coincé dans le nombre de chambre.

Jake: Pour éviter le fricotage elle devrait plutôt partager sa chambre avec TJ et non avec toi.

Moi: Vraiment ce n'est pas en partageant ma chambre avec mon cousin que je n'aurais pas de vie sexuelle.

* * *

**Petit chapitre très court mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et il avait rien d'updater depuis longtemps**


	41. Chapter 40: Que ce passe t'il?

**Hahahahaha j'adore ce prochain chapitre je me voyais tellement assise dans la salle à les écouter s'envoyer ses répliques.**

**Merci à Sabre Ina et Takatitakit pour leurs reviews.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

_"Moi: Vraiment ce n'est pas en partageant ma chambre avec mon cousin que je n'aurais pas de vie sexuelle!_

TJ: Euh... Je tiens à préciser que je n'est pas envie de coucher avec toi.

Moi: Moi aussi, mais j'aurais une chambre avec toi, Brown, coach Cooper, ma mère. Ils ne vont certainement pas m'empêcher de m'envoyer en l'air.

Marco: Ah non?

Moi: Non.

Cooper: Vous êtes pas en résidence pour baiser mais pour vous entrainer et avoir de bon résultat scolaire.

Marco, Jake, Max: COACH!

Moi: Justement c'est un bon entrainement cardiovasculaire et on développe alors notre système immunitaire, alors on n'a moins de chance de tomber malade alors on peut plus s'entrainer.

Sébastian: Bonne philosophie capitaine. J'y adhère immédiatement.

TJ: D'où sort tu sa?

Moi: Maura!

TJ: Elle n'a jamais dit ça.

Moi: C'est le résumé compréhensible de ce qu'elle a dit.

Cooper: Bon assez placoter, Maxime cohabitera avec Abi.

Brown: Mais,

Moi: Mais quoi Brandon? C'est quoi le problème?

Brown: J'avais promis à ta mère de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Moi: Je suis certaine que Maxime serra très bien prendre soins moi, il est probablement plus compétant que toi.

Jake: Ça je n'en doute même pas.

Moi: Moi non plus.

TJ: Voyons qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive à vous trois depuis le voyage en Floride vous vous piquer à tout bout de champs.

Moi: Piquer est bien le mots.

TJ: Qu'Est-ce qui arrive?

Brown: Je crois pas que c'est le moment le coach doit nous parler.

Moi: Sauver par le gong encore une fois.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi j'aime beaucoup**


	42. Chapter 42: Trop c'est trop

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Le comble d'être la seul fille de l'Élite c'est aussi d'avoir son propre vestiaire. Un vestiaire aussi grand que celui des gars pour moi tous seul c'est super. Une grande douche, les casses à moi tout seul, j'ai même une case pour chaque sport pratiquer c'est super, je ne suis aucunement entasser comme les gars. J'adore, tout simplement être dans cette équipe, la plupart des gars me respecte en temps que capitaine et membre de l'équipe à par entière, mais il y en a certain encore qui me prenne pour le joujou de l'équipe et pour leur mascotte, par exemple ils font le saut quand je conduis l'équipe tactique au paintball et que je les mets sur la touche. Ils ne sont pas en mesure d'agir en homme bien et en homme d'équipe, ils n'ont pas d'affaire a être avec nous. Le coach Cooper pense même les faire remplacer par des réservistes lors de la première compétitions de football, la semaine prochaine. ça serrais marrant que l'ancien capitaine soit dans les estrades lors de la rencontre d'ouverture. Je pensais à ça et à un discours pour motiver mes troupes lors du match d'ouverture, car honnêtement on a encore un peu de difficulté avec notre exécution d'équipe, sous la grande douche des vestiaires, lorsque une main agrippa ma anche et un autre viens se poser sur ma bouche.

"Personne derrière moi: Chut! Chut! Chut! Le héros viens chercher sa récompense.

Moi: Uhmm...uhmm...uhmm...

Brandon: Quoi désolé j'ai rien entendu, ma main était sur ta bouche alors Jane, je vais l'enlever et tu pourras t'exprimer. Mais je t'avertis Jane, si tu cris sa serra douloureux.

Moi: Je ne suis pas Jane, réveille toi Brandon et tu as pas déjà eu ton câlin de ma mère.

Brandon: Oui, mais le héros en veut plus et tu ressemble énormément a ta mère encore plus sous la douche.

Moi: Arrête Brandon lâche moi.

Brandon: Non tu es as moi, tu m'appartiens, maintenant ferme ta gueule et met toi à genou ma jolie."

Je le frappa, je ne me laissa pas faire et je réussi à me dégager de lui, mais il me rattrapa et il sorti un arme de je ne sais ou.

"Brandon: Maintenant AbiGaëlle, tu retournes sous la douche et tu vas m'obéir.

Moi: Vas-y tire moi je n'ai plus rien à perdre tu m'as déjà tout pris.

Brandon: Tu n'as rien à perdre, mais imagine ta mère si elle rentrais sur une scène de crime et se rendait compte que c'est ton corps et qu'elle apprenait que tu aurais pu t'en sortir vivante si tu m'avais obéi.

Moi:...

Brandon: Alors viens chéri, on va s'amuser un peu."

Je recula à contrecœur et je fis tous ce qu'il désira. C'étais long il aime s'acharner sur sa victime, quand il eu enfin fini, il sortis de la douche, s'habilla et il sorti paisiblement du vestiaire me laissant pataugé dans la marre de sang qui se formait sous moi il n'était pas aller de main morte, j'étais dans un sorte de transe, même l'eau maintenant devenu froide de la douche ne pouvait me sortir ce cette torpeur.

Jake venait voir ce qu'il me prenait autant de temps quand il croisa son père au bout du couloir.


	43. Chapter 43: Ça fini aujourd'hui

**Salut la compagnie, un autre petit chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui l'histoire touche à sa fin.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Jake venait de croiser son père au bout du couloir. Il y avait deux options , il arrivait du bureau des coach ou bien du vestiaire d'Abi. La deuxième option était plus probable, car le coach Cooper était au résidence et il cherchait Sébastian. Jake avança alors plus rapidement vers les vestiaires et il laissa son père passer pour le moment Abi avait surement plus besoin de lui. Par exemple il se promis qu'il allait remettre son père à sa place et que tout ça allait cesser et vite. Il arriva à la porte des vestiaires et il cogna et appela AbiGaëlle, mais aucune réponse. Il entendais l'eau de la douche couler. Alors s'il entra. Il se dirigea vers la douche, lorsqu'il la vit récroviller dans le fond de la douche dans une marre d'eau de couleur rouge-rose. Elle pleurait.

"Jake: Abi,faut que ça cesse. Viens avec moi c'est fini. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su te protéger. J'ai failli à ma tâche chéri. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais promis de te protéger.

Abi:...

Jake: Abi tu saignes, il faut que ça arrête. Tu saignes vraiment beaucoup. Viens on va aller à l'hôpital c'est aujourd'hui que ça cess.

Abi: ...

Jake: Aller viens!

Abi: NON! LÂCHE-MOI! ARRÊTE! JE VEUX PAS! JE T'AI RIEN FAIT MOI!

Jake: AbiGaëlle, ma belle c'est moi, Jake ton ami, ton assistant capitaine préféré.

Abi: Jake! Jake! Il est parti?

Jake: Oui! Viens c'est fini. Trop c'est trop. C'est aujourd'hui que ça cesse.

Abi:Non laisse moi je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je veux prendre ma douche et aller ,e coucher, on a entrainement demain matin. Il faut être en forme.

Jake: Abi ! Tu vien de te faire violer et toi tu veux faire comme si de rien était.

Abi: Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Jake: Justement on voit que ça la réussi!

Abi: SORT! TOI ET TON PÈRE SOTER DE MA VIE!

Jake: C'Est comme tu veux, mais parle-en et si non écrit. Libère-toi.

Abi: SORT!

Jake: Je t'aime AbiGaëlle Rizzoli

Abi :Va-t-en!

* * *

**Abi viens vraiment de dire à son seul confident de foutre le camp et oui une fille c'est particulier quand penser vous Est-ce qu'elle a bien fait. **

**À bientôt.**


	44. Chapter 44: La partie contre NY

**Voici la suite. Tout cela grâce à une demande très spéciale de la par d'une lectrice. **

**Alors j'espère que cela te conviendra.**

**M.**

* * *

Les vacances de pâques Jane avait vraiment hâte à ce congé, car Sean, lui avait donner congé à Maura, car AbiGaëlle venait passer le week-end à la maison. Elles allaient voir le match de hockey d'AbiGaëlle et elle ramenaient leur fille à la maison pour cinq jours. Jane n'avait manquer aucune des rencontre de l'Élite, depuis le début de la compétition et elle n'en manquerais jamais une. Elle s'ennuyait tellement de sa fille.

L'après-midi passa tellement lentement, que Jane rageait. Elle était tellement exciter qu'elle en était désagréable. Elle ne tenait plus en place. Depuis quelques mois, Abi ne téléphonait jamais quand elle réussisait à lui parler c'était en coup de vent après un rencontre ou quand elle parlait à son fieul. TJ la tenait au courant, la vie de sa fille consistait en gros à l'entrainement, l'école et un cahier d'écriture noir. TJ dit que dès qu'elle a un temps libre elle écrit dans ce cahier.

Jane pourra enfin passer du temps avec sa fille et sa copine, le comble. Quand 17:00 sonna, elle se leva super rapidement, elle pris son gilet et partis vers sa voiture pour aller à l'aréna. Frankie, Frost, Sean, Korsak, Maura et Casey en firent de même. Quand Maura entra dans la voiture Jane partie en trombe pour aller s'engouffrer dans les embouteillages.

"Jane: Et merde il fallait qu'il y ai du trafic vraiment. AGRR!

Maura: Laguage Jane et ce n'est pas en blasphèment que nous allons arriver plus rapidement à l'aréna, la partie n'est qu'à 18:00.

Jane: D'accord, mais en mettant les sirènes on arrivera plus rapidement.

Maura: Jane, si tu mets les sirènes tu dors sur le canapé pendant 6 mois.

Jane: Maura, j'ai vraiment hate de voir Abi.

Maura: Sa je crois que toute le poste le sais tu avais l'air d'un enfant qui attend d'ouvrir son cadeau du père noël aujourd'hui.

Jane: Mais Maura...

Maura: Même si on arrive avant 18:00 tu ne pourras pas lui parler avant la fin de la réunion d'après match donc vers 22:30.

Jane: Maura ,je te jure si je manque l'entrée sur la glace de ma fille, je crois que je n'aurais même pas besoin de dormir sur le canapé, pour qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous.

Maura: On va arriver à temps, enfin je l'espère."

À 17:45 Maura, Sean, Frost, Korsak, Tommy, Frankie, Angella, Rafaël, Jane et Casey firent leur entré dans l'aréna qui était bondé de monde. Jane vit alors que Casey était là et qu'il portait un chandail à l'effigie de l'Élite avec le numéro 7, le numéro de sa fille à elle.

"Jane: Que fais-tu ici?

Casey: Abi m'a appeler et elle ma demander de venir voir la partie.

Jane: Tu as parler à Abi?

Casey: Ouais comme à presque toute les semaines.

Jane: Pourquoi tu parles à ma fille comme cela, hein!?

Maura: Je ne crois pas Jane que c'est le temps et l'endroit pour faire une scène on n'en reparlera à la maison.

Angela: Le match va commencer."

C'est alors que les lumières de l'aréna se fermèrent et une musique super entrainante commença à jouer. Il firent entrer les joueurs de l'équipe de New York et ils commencèrent à présenté les joueurs allant du goaler partant au défenseur, attaquant, assistant-capitaine et capitaine.

"Annonceur: Voici le numéro votre premier assistant capitaine Jake Brown. Suivi du numéro 8 votr deuxième assitant-capitaine Marco Saint-Pierre et puis finalement voici votre capitaine le numéro 7 AbiGaëlle Rizzoli.

Lorsque je fus aligné sur la ligne bleu avec le reste de mon équipe moi et le capitaine de New York nous allions procédé à la mise en jeux officiel où il en profita pour me dire ceci.

"Capitaine NY: J'irais te consoler après la partie ma belle. Tu verra je vais complètement te faire oublier cette défaite écrasante.

Moi: Sa va je n'aurais pas besoin de ton réconfort parce que l'on va gagner et j'ai malheureusement pour toi déjà un idiot dans ma vie je n'ai pas besoin d'un de plus.

Capitaine NY: Ah oui c'est vrai j'oubliais la raison de ta sélection dans l'équipe. Ça fait quoi d'être le jouets sexuelle des hommes de ton équipe?"

J'allais répondre quand l'arbitre est intervenu a ma place.

"Arbitre: Numéro 7 New York. 2 minutes pour antisportif.

Capitaine NY: Mais monsieur l'arbitre...

Arbitre: 2 minutes pour avoir répliquer."

Je partis alors motiver mes troupes et la partis commença.

Il ne restais que 45 secondes au match et c'était toujours 0-0. Je réussi à partir en échapper vers le filets adverse lorsque je voulu tiré, je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper par derrière et me faire tomber sur le dos. Ma tête a frapper très fort sur la glace. J'avais de la difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts et j'entendais très mal ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'étais toujours étendu sur la glace quand je compris que Jake, Marco et TJ s'acharnaient sur la personne qui m'a tirer au sol. Je me relève péniblement alors que la paramédic arrive à côté de moi.

"Paramédic: Sa va ?

Moi: Oui.

Paramédic: Viens on va allez sur le banc.

Moi: Non, pas si je le droit à un tir de pénalité.

Paramédic: Non, un gars de ton équipe peut le faire à ta place.

Moi: La copine de ma mère est le médecin légiste en chef de l'état. Elle m'examinera après même si je vais très bien. Je fais mon tir de pénalité.

Paramédic: D'accord, je t'attends sur le banc."

Alors je cria aux garçons d'arrêter de se battre, car les arbitres n'avaient pas été assez compétant pour les séparer. Mes joueurs se retirèrent de la bagarre immédiatement et les arbitres purent donner les pénalités d'inconduite et expulser les joueurs concernés, donc mon cousin, mon ancien amant et mon "ami". Je m'installa alors pour faire mon tir, l'arbitre me demande si je suis prête, je regarde le tableau indicateur 45 secondes au match. Je lui réponds oui, il siffle et je m'élance. Il n'y a aucun bruit dans l'aréna, c'est comme si il y avait seulement le gardien de NY et moi dans l'aréna. Je dribble avec la rondelle toute a patinant a pleine vitesse en ligne droite. J'entends le coach de NY dire que ce n'est pas original. Arriver entre les oreilles des cercles de mise en jeu j'envoie la rondelle et mon bâton entre mes patins, le gardiens de but fait son papillon et me laisse toute la partie supérieur gauche du filet ouvert. Alors c'est exactement à cette endroit que je l'envoie. Et c'est le but. 1-0 pour nous et 45 secondes à jouer. C'est la fête dans l'aréna. J'entends ma famille crier et ma grand-mère dire "C'est ma petite fille". Je retourne au banc de mon équipe. Une fois assises je vais vraiment mal. Je me retourne et vomi ma vie dans la poubelle qui était heureusement proche de moi.

"Coach Cooper: Abi! Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Paramedic: Grosse chance qu'elle est une comotion cérébrale, surement du au choc de sa tête sur la glace.

Moi: Je vais bien.

Coach Cooper: Non, je te libère par de réunion après match, tu te fais examiner par un médecin et tu ne joue pas pour minimum 1 mois.

Moi: Mais coach.

Coach Cooper: Pas de mais Abi c'est comme cela.

Moi: Mais sa me donne rien d'être avec l'équipe alors.

Coach Cooper: Effectivement tu iras te reposer chez toi.

Moi: CHEZ MOI PENDANT 1 MOIS. et les cours dans tout ça.

Coach Cooper: Brown ira t'aider chez toi quand tu ira mieux et que tu aura vu un médecin on ne rigole pas avec un coup à la tête AbiGaëlle.

Moi: ...

Coach Cooper: Va te changer je vais aller expliquer la situation à ta mère et a Brown."

Je vais être coincé un mois à la maison, sans m'entraîner ou jouer avec l'équipe et en plus je dois me coltiner le pervers de Brown en cours à domicile. Ma vie est un enfer. Je commence vraiment à penser à pourquoi je me trouve encore sur cette planète merdique.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai hâte de vous lire.**

**M.**


	45. Chapter 45:L'hôpital NON catégorique

**Donc voici, la suite qui s'approche de la fin.**

**M**

J'attachais mon dernier bouton de chemise lorsque toute mon entourage dans mon vestiaire.

"Moi: Euh... Vous faites quoi?"

Ma mère me sauta au coup pour me faire une accolade un peu trop longue et non nécessaire à mon gout.

"Jane: Viens poussin on va aller à l'hôpital passer des examens pour ton coup à la tête.

Moi: Cooper t'a déjà parlé?

Jane: Oui, on part tous pour l'hôpital maintenant.

Moi: Non merci, allez-y sans moi.

Nonna: Bien là ! C'est pour toi les examens

Moi: Je vais habiter avec le médecin légiste en chef de l'état du Massachusetts pendant 1 mois. Je crois que je vais survivre.

Maura: On doit faire ses test , Abi c'est important.

Moi: Casey, on rentre à la maison.

Casey: Abi...

Moi: S'il te plait papa!

Jane: ABIGAËLLE RIZZOLI

Moi: JONES

Jane: Il n'est pas ton père.

Moi: Et toi tu me prends vraiment pour une conne.

Jane: On va passer ses tests maintenant et sans discuter.

Moi: NON! Je viens de me faire ce que je préfère le plus au monde et en plus je suis pris à me faire donner des cours particuliers par le charmant professeur Brandon Brown.

Jake: QUOI!"

Tout le monde regardèrent Jake qui venait d'entrée dans le vestiaire avec un visage qui démontrait leur confusion commune.

"Jake: Abi est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul. Inquiète toi pas Jane, je vais tenter de la convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital. Allez attendre dehors."

Tout le monde sortirent du vestiaire mer laissant seul avec Jake.

"Moi: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Jake: Va passer des scans, radio, prise de sang. Enfin tout les examens nécessaire, on veut pas passer à côté d'une commotion cérébrale ou bien d'un trauma crânien.

Moi: NON!

Jake: Non, mais t'es bouché ou quoi.

Moi: Non parce que je n'aurais pas de commotion cérébrale ou de trauma crânien.

Jake: Ah non! Tu vomis toute suite après un coup à la tête, mais ça na rien à voir.

Moi: Non ça a aucun liens.

Jake: Et pourquoi?

Moi: Parce que ça fait plusieurs foisque je vomis plusieurs fois par jours.

Jake: Tu vomis depuis quand? Plusieurs fois par jour?!

Moi: ...

Jake: Non!... T'es pas?...non!

Moi: Gracieuseté de ton charmant père.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**M.**


	46. Chapter 46: Que vas-tu faire?

**Bonjour voici un très très court chapitre un petit moment Abi et Jake. Je vous ai laissé en plan sur une grosse nouvelle qui affecte la vie d'Abi. Heureusement que ce n'est pas tout les Brown qui somme comme Brandon. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les passages en anglais dans ce chapitre, mais disons que dans ma tête ça l'a sortie en anglais prouvant ma frustration intense venant de cette situation. Parce que oui quand je suis extrêmement fâche ou extrêmement heureuse je m'exprime en anglais désolé.**

**Bonne lecture**

**M.**

"Jake: Mais je vais le tuer!

Moi: Jake! Non. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Jake:_** QUOI! CE N'EST PAS DE SA FAUTE. TON COUP À LA TÊTE À FAIT DES DOMMAGES SÉVÈRES.**_

Moi: C'est pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne.

Jake: Tu plaisante là !?

Moi: Je l'ai provoquer, je n'ai pas su me défendre.

Jake: **_OH MY FUCKING GOD, HE RAPED YOU. THAT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!_**

Moi: I said that I don't wanna talk about this anymore.

Jake: Bella, il te détruit, pourquoi le laisse tu faire.

Moi: Il ne détruit pas ma mère et ma famille.

...

Jake: Que vas-tu faire?

Moi: Je sais pas.

Jake: Penses-tu le garder?

Moi: Je ne le sais pas. J'ai toujours penser que l'on devait assumer, mais là... en fait je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Jake: Je peux toujours assumer avec toi.

Moi: HEIN!?"

Mon cousin ouvrit la porte brusquement.

"TJ: Jake! Toi, Marco et moi sommes demander dans le bureau du coach maintenant.

Jake: On en reparlera plus tard, va rejoindre ta mère et dit lui que je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre."

**Et oui déjà fini se chapitre, je vais faire mon possible pour la suite.**

**Et oui Abi pense que c'est de sa faute, comme beaucoup de victime. Elles ressentent toutes à certains degré de la culpabilité face à cette situation. Alors si vous entendez parler ou êtes victime de viol, dénoncer ça rends la vie moins lourde. **

**Si vous voulez lire 11 superbe histoire, allez lire les histoires de Karoline Telsa. Elles sont awesome et fantastiques. 11 pure chef d'oeuvre. **

**Merci de votre lecture.**

**M.**


	47. Chapter 47: Le bébé? Que faire?

**Coucou, mes lectrices et lecteurs adoré. Je vous ai écrit un autre chapitre qui pour moi (peut-être pas pour tout le monde) est haut en émotions. Donc sur cela bonne lecture.**

* * *

15 minutes plus tard

Je sortie du vestiaire avec mon sac d'équipement. Au même moment, les gars sortirent en furie du bureau de Cooper. Je réussi à tirer sur le bras de Jake lorsqu'il passa à ma hauteur.

"Moi: Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Jake: On est mis sur la touche pour un temps indéterminer. Il nous retourne chez nous et nous appellera lorsqu'il revoudra de nous dans l'équipe.

Moi:Quoi!Pourquoi?

Jake: La bagarre...

Moi: Mais...hein...pourquoi vous avez juste défendu un coéquipier.

Jake: De la mauvaise manière.

Moi: Je vais aller lui parler.

Coach Cooper: Rizzoli, je ne veux rien entendre. Rentrer chez vous .Les gars seront avec vous pour vos cours, comme cela Brown, ne serra pas obliger de l'expliquer 4 fois de plus."

Cooper retourna d'où il venait. Jake se retourna vers moi pour me dire:

"Au moins, il a un bon côté à cette situation.

Moi: Ah oui laquelle?

Jake: Tu ne serra pas seule avec mon père et j'aurais la maison pour moi tout seul, mon père restera sur le campus quand même.

Moi: Cool pour toi, moi j'aurais ma mère sur le dos tous le temps de ma "convalescence".

Jake: Justement pour ça...

Moi: Jake je veux juste rentrer à la maison et aller me coucher. On en reparlera plus tard.

Jake: D'accord.

Moi: Tu viens dormir à la maison, comme lorsque l'on avait 13 ans. Avant que tous change.

Jake: Avec plaisir."

Nous rentions rejoindre nos familles, alors que nos parents étaient ensemble entrain de parler lorsque nous sommes arriver main dans la main en haut.

"Jane: Viens, on va à...

Moi: La maison

Jane: Abi!

Moi: Maman, je vais bien t'inquiète, Je veux seulement rentrer à la maison. S'il te plait!

Jane: D'accord.

Moi: Merci, mille fois maman d'amour."

Je fis un câlin à ma mère qui présentement avait l'air énormément heureuse.

Brown: Donc c'est bon pour toi Jane?

Jane: Bien sur il est le bienvenue chez nous.

Brown: Merci et bonne fin de soirée. À lundi Abi."

Comme Jake et moi venions seulement d'arriver nous étions énormément confus et je crois bien que nos visages en témoignais car ma mère dit:

"Jake habitera chez nous jusqu'à ce qu'il puissent retourner au campus."

Jake et moi nous nous souriâmes. Jake, me pris par la taille. Nous sourions au autre.

"Moi: On rentre?

Maura: Bonne idée."

Alors que tous le monde partais vers les voitures, je restais planter où je me trouvais.

"Nonna: Abi? Sa va?

Moi: Oui, maman est-ce que je peux rentrer avec Casey? S'il te plait?"

Ma mère regarda Casey qui lui fit signe positif de la tête.

"Jane: D'accord.

Moi: Tu est géniale. Tu viens Jake?"

Jake et moi partirent bras dessus bras dessous.

"Jane: Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'héberger Jake finalement.

Maura: Jane!

Jane: Quoi? TJ qu'en penses-tu?

TJ: Abi et Jake? Pas impossible du point de vue de Jake. Pour Abi j'en sais rien.

Maura: Pourquoi tu demandes toujours à TJ des informations sur la vie de ta fille. Va la voir elle-même.

Jane: C'est mon espion, elle ne me parle pas.

Maura: Fait en sorte qu'elle te parle alors! Tu t'incruste dans sa vie privée. Que dirais tu si ta mère envoyait Tommy ou bien Frankie pour avoir se qui se passe dans ta vie?

Jane: Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est un enfant, une petite fille, ma petite fille. Notre petite fille. Ça ne te dérangeait pas quand on a ramener Abi de son escapade avec Marco.

Maura: Je n'ai jamais été en accord avec ça moi. Ce n'est plus une petite fille.

Jane: Elle est mineur, je suis sa mère. J'ai le droit de savoir, je veux savoir. Chérie, je veux savoir se qu'il s'est passer avec elle. Pas toi?

Maura: Oui, mais pas comme cela.

* * *

3 semaines plus tard:

Jake et moi avions parler longuement lors de nos longues marches quotidiennes. Personnes d'autre n'avait le droit de nous accompagner. C'était notre moments à nous seuls, notre moment de "couple" comme on avait dit à TJ pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille un peu. On marchait en silence dans le Boston Common Park lorsque nous nous sommes assises très proche du grand saule où Marco et moi allions souvent. Nous n'avions aucunement remarquer que Marco était sous l'arbre et qu'il pouvait nous entendre.

"Jake: Abi tu en est a combien de temps?

Moi: Environ 2 mois et demi.

Jake: Et tu compte en parler quand?

Moi: Bientôt.

Jake: Écoute Abi, les gens vont poser des questions...

Moi: Jake, tu n'es pas obliger d'assumer avec moi, tu me dois rien"

_(Pensées de Marco) Quoi! Il l'a mise enceinte et il n'assume pas._

S'en était trop pour Marco, il se leva et attaqua Jake. Les deux gars se battaient. J'essaya alors de les séparer lorsque je reçu des coups au niveau de l'abdomen. Je m'éfondra au sol. Au même moment, deux agents de police arrivèrent pour séparer les garçons. J'étais encore au sol, j'avais très mal au ventre, sa fessait tellement mal que j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Une agent approcha de moi pour constater que j'allais très mal et elle compris qui j'étais. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment se qui se passait, j'avais trop mal. Jusqu'à ce que je sois mise sur un brancard et transporter à l'hôpital.

"Policière: Dites est-ce que sa mère serrait Jane Rizzoli?"

Marco et Jake firent oui de la tête.

"Policière: Amène les aux poste je vais voir Rizzoli?

* * *

Un peu plus tard à la section criminelle: 

"Policière: Détective Rizzoli?

Jane: Oui?

Policière: Agent Chester

Jane: Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Policière: Euh rien!

Jane: Alors laissez moi j'ai du travail!

Policière: Votre fille viens d'être transporter à l'hôpital."

Jane se leva d'un bon, suivi de toute l'équipe. Korsak partie chercher Maura, Angella et Sean.

* * *

L'urgence:

Une fois à l'hôpital, tous le monde se rendirent à l'urgence. Tous ceux qui possédèrent une plaque la montrèrent et ils se firent répondre plus rapidement.

"Jane: Une jeune fille de 16 ans du nom d'AbiGaëlle Rizzoli, viens d'arriver en ambulance.

Infirmière 1: Oui, elle viens d'être transférer à la maternité.

Jane: Il doit avoir une erreur.

Infirmière 1: Non elle fessait une fausse couche alors on l'a transférer aux spécialistes. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus je n'en sais pas plus."

* * *

Maternité:

"Jane: Bonjour, je suis la mère d'AbiGaëlle Rizzoli, j'aimerais la voir.

Infirmière 2: Désolé, elle ne veut voir personne."

Ma mère montra alors sa plaque à l'infirmière.

"Jane: Vous interférer dans une enquête policière madame. JE VEUX VOIR ABIGAËLLE RIZZOLI **MAINTENANT!**

Infirmière 2: Salle d'accouchement numéro 2, dernière porte à gauche."

Jane se précipita, entra et montra sa plaque et s'approcha de sa fille qui avait les yeux rougi elle pleurait en silence et avait le regard vide. En entendant les médecins parler Jane compris que sa fille de 16 ans venait d'accoucher d'un bébé mort né. Sa fille était enceinte et elle ne le savait même pas. Elle parla a sa fille, lui possa plusieurs questions, mais elle avait l'impression que sa fille se trouvait dans un monde parallèle.

"Moi: Je peux partir?

Médecin: Je vais vous garder deux jours, si vous voulez partir je peux vous apporter les papiers de décharges, mais je vous le déconseille pour votre santé, tant physique que mental.

Moi: Je ne veux pas rester ici, amener moi ses papiers s'il vous plait.

Jane: Abi!

Moi:Maintenant si possible.

Médecin: D'accord, mais il faut que vous remplissez les papiers du bébé aussi avant de partir.

Moi:..."

Tous le monde sortirent de la pièce me laissant seule avec ma mère. J'avais les papiers pour le bébé. Je devais lui choisir un nom. Comment savoir, je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon. J'écris alors Jessie. Je comprends pas pourquoi je dois remplir ses papiers, il n'a même pas vécu ce bébé. Je n'ai pas été foutu de le garder en vie. Il a raison, je ne vaut rien. J'arrivais au nom du père, ma mère me flattais les cheveux. Elle avait compris que j'avais besoin de calme. Elle observais se que j'allais écrire, elle voulait savoir comme tous le monde voudra savoir. Lorsque j'écris que le nom du père était inconnu, ma mère explosa.

* * *

**Et bien, il ne reste seulement qu'un seul chapitre à cette histoire. Je suis un peu nostalgique, lorsque je pense à écrire la fin, mais bon toute bonne chose à une fin. Alors A+ et n'oublier pas de me dire ce que vous en penser.**

**Marianne**


	48. Chapter 48: Tu veux vraiment savoir

Ma mère criait sur moi, elle voulait savoir qui était le père, depuis combien de temps je le savais, si je le savais, si il le savait, pourquoi je ne lui en avait rien dit, etc. Elle me fessait la morale. Elle avait alerter tout le monde, alors toute ma famille, Jake et Marco étaient entrée en trombe dans la pièce. Maura tentait de la calmer mais il n'y avait absolument rien à faire elle était furax. Cela faisait un bon vingt minutes qu'elle m'engueulais, quand elle pris une pause. Je ne l'écoutais même plus, elle m'avait mis en rogne, si seulement elle savait. Je pensais qu'elle avait fini mais non.

Jane: Alors jeune fille tu va me dire qui c'est car on ne sortira pas de cette chambre avant que je le sache.

Moi: Tu crois que j'ai quoi quatre ans. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Maura: Dis-lui et ce sera fini c'est tout.

Moi: C'est déjà fini.

Jane: Je ne le redemanderais pas une autre fois.

J'étais vraiment fâcher après ma mère que l'idée de lui raconter toute la vérité me passa par la tête et je me mis à parler.

Moi: Tu veux vraiment savoir, c'est si important que ça.

Jane:Oui.

Moi: Alors dit toi une chose c'est toi qui a demander.

Jane:Alors c'est qui?

Moi:Brown

Tout le monde se retourna vers Jake, qui s'apprêta à parler car TJ s'approchait dangereusement de lui en lui disant qu'il pensait qu'il était son ami et non une racaille du type Marco, mais qu'il avait eu tord. Honnêtement je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma famille on autant de problème avec les gars que je fréquentes ou bien avec lesquels je pourrais avoir des relations sexuelles. Ils me prennent pour une enfant ou bien ils veulent que je devienne vielle fille. Avant que TJ tue Jake je recommença à parler.

Moi: Brown père pas Brown fils.

Ces cinq mots ont eu l'effet d'une bombe. Tous le monde resta estomaqué. Jake essaya de me parler, mais je lui dis qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être le père pour couvrir son père. Tout le monde étaient encore sidérer, c'est Marco qui c'est "réveiller" en premier.


End file.
